The white house sanctuary
by The-Little-Spaz
Summary: Charlie abuses Bella. One night she ran and found an old white house ever since Bella has been going to the house calling it her sanctuary. What happens when 7 new people are coming to Forks and the white house is not as abandoned as we thought? No sequel
1. Chapter 1 Red Eyes

**The white house sanctuary**

**Chapter 1 (Red eyes) **

**Okay! second Fanfic! Hope you like! **

Here I am, running, just running, from the only family I have ever known.

_Flashback_

"_Can't you do anything right!?" My father yelled hitting me. _

_Why me, Isabella Swan. Must be put thro this? What have I done?_

"_I hope you plan to clean up the spilt water! You bitch! First you kill Rene and then you make a mess." He hit me again._

_Oh, that's what…_

_Yes I killed her. When I was born there was a mistake and she died… It was my entire fault… It's my Fault Charlie is now drinking like this! It's my fault, I deserve it…_

_Charlie kicked my ribs and a shot of pain ran thro my body. I could only think of one thing._

_I must run! I quickly ran to the door and out of the house. It was very late and being only 7 years old I didn't know what dangers might lurk in the forest but only that they could not be worse then the ones in the house. _

_End flashback _

So here I am, running, just running, from the punishment I deserve. The trees howled and I could here the howls chase and eat mice in the dark, I even heard a crow land on a branch like my senses have become 100 times attuned. But I kept running. I ran till my lungs burned and my knees buckled making me trip all over the cold snow and pine leaves.

"WHY ME?!" I yelled to the sky my tears now flowing from my eyes.

"I JUST WANT TO DIE!" I screamed then heard laughter.

"Awwww… You're so young but I could help you with that." A sweet voice came from the trees as a woman stepped into the moonlight and I gasped. She was beautiful! She had a cat like stance and red hair. The only part of her that proved she was dangerous was her dark RED eyes. I didn't think twice as I ran to my right.

"Aha ha, ha, ha, ha!" The monster in human form laughed from each side of me. One time I would see her to my right and then to my left the next.

"What are you!?" I screamed to the now chuckling laughter that came from all over.

"Why, have you not guested?" She asked as the laughter died down. Then I tripped, no, I didn't trip, something cold grabbed my leg tripping_me._

"A vampire." She wisped not inches away from my face. I knew not to scream. No one would here me and if they did they would not bother to help. So I ran again. Faster and faster taking in breaths as if I was drowning. All of a sudden I the scenery changed. It was no longer trees but a field and at the end was a big white house.

_Go to the house. _I thought and ran to the front porch opening the door and running in. I fell on the white carpet knowing that I could not run any more. For some reason the vampire didn't fallow me in and I felt safe…, safer then I felt in years. I cot my breath for a few minutes and then got up to explore the house. I new from the look of dust it was abandoned. There was a living room with couches and the biggest TV I had ever seen. The kitchen was awesome too. I walked up the stairs and saw a long hallway. I walked down it looking at each room as I went. The first looked like a library! It was full of books and some scrolls! I looked over some books that where 200 years old! There was a big desk in the center and behind it was a wall, just a wall. But it had marks and picture hangers on it.

I moved on to the room across from it that was a bed room. It was so big! With paintings on the walls, it seemed like the type of room that royalty would live in. I moved on to see a bed room with an other big TV and lots of video games and on the other side a make up kit! The room across from that was very pretty with a book shelf and a huge closet that had numerous closes! My favorite part of each room was the giant window that was the entire back wall.

I walked in to the bath room and found hair products, shampoo and conditioner. I opened the water and pulled out a towel and put it on the side as I stripped my close and let the warm water wash away my pain and worries. When I was done I went into the close full room and but on some pajamas. Then getting sleepy I went to the last room.

When I opened the door I found my self aroused by a faint sent. I walked in and found it was not a bed room but more like a living room. It had a black leather couch with a small gold blanket and pillow. It had that same glass wall and lots of CD's with a CD player. I plopped in a CD and listened to a soft melody come out. I looked at the CD to see that it was Debussy, Clair du lune.

I went to the couch and curled up falling asleep smelling that amazing sent.

**The Vampires P.O.V **

I watched the little girl go into an old house and was about to fallow her when I cot a sent.

_Other vampire's_

It was faint but you never know how territorial they can be or when they are going to come back. I thought for a second before deciding to leave the girl. If she didn't die by the other ones I would come back for her when she would be more of a treat. I left up north to find a better meal but knew that I was not about to get that girl off my mind.

**Okay! Second fanfic! Wow! I don't believe it! PLZ review! As you can probably see I am trying to use more detail. I hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2 Back to Charlie

Chapter 2 (Back with Charlie)

OKAY! I think there is a little confusion!

Sorry about the mistakes but I can't help that and English is sorta my second language cause I go to an all French school (By force) It's ironic that I want to be an Author when I grow up.

The white house IS the Cullen house. In the book Jessica said it has been 2 years since they came to Forks so I thought What if that was not there first time coming to forks? What if they keep the house for when they return? They have there stuff there cause Alice shops and buys new things at each house.

This is before Twilight.

Bella just lives with Charlie because Rene died giving berth to Bella. Charlie got sad and started drinking. The drinking made him mad and he hit her.

The Vampire with Red hair and Red eyes is none other then Victoria! That's why she will be back when Bella is Older only with Jaime's by her side.

I think Bella is unnaturally clumsy In Twilight so I came up with a rezone she WILL be. It will come in time.

I love you all! PLZ Review

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up to the morning light shining thro the big window and smiled.

"Good morning house!" I said with love in my voice. I got up and felt my sore ribs. I looked down and saw that my shin had a bruise in the shape of a hand.

The Vampire…

I thought and then my stomach growled. I had a limp in my step but made it to the bath room. Once I was done my shower and got dressed I went to the library room with a desk. I don't know what about it intrigued me but I wanted to look at the books again. I went inside and looked at the same big photo marks on that empty wall. I looked thro the desk and found some files on people and pictures of injuries. I had worse for most of the pictures but there were some pretty bad ones. I looked into the other side to see lots of medical supplies.

"This house has everything I need." I said and fixed up my injuries. I went to the kitchen and looked for some food. There was not much but since it was abandoned I didn't expect there to be. I grabbed some of the oat meal and started to bole some water. I eat slowly and took in my situation.

If I go outside will the Vampire get me?

Maybe I could live here?

Will Charlie find me?

By the end of it I had came to the decision that I would go to Charlie's so he didn't find the house. I took of the bandages so that it didn't look like I was in the house. I took the medical bag, well one of theme. I had found a number of themes in the house. On my way down the stairs for god knows how long I saw a big book that said the encyclopedia of Vampires. I took the book of the shelf with much effort. It was too heavy to carry so I put it on the desk. I'll read it next time I'm here. I got the Book Romeo and Juliet before leaving.

"I'll be back soon my sanctuary!" I said and shut the door behind me. It was less scary in the day. I walked strait till I saw the place where I tripped. I turned and turned again till I saw an opening. I was happy about that and ran for it. I always loved running. I could go so fast with the wind in my hair it felt like flying. When I got out of the forest I was a few blocks away from my house. I slowly walked down the street scared of the fate that awaited me. When I got to the front of the house I slowly opened the door to find Charlie had left for work.

Perfect!

I ran up the stares and hid the bag. My room was not that good. It was a pile of rages on an old seat cushion. My closes were in a small pile in the corner. Charlie also got me some cheap makeup to hide my burses. I ran down stairs and cleaned up the broken beer bottles. I spent the day cleaning the house for when Charlie came home. The laundry was done and dinner was warm and on the table. Charlie opened the door and I could tell he was hungry.

Good

He was also carrying a six pack of beer.

Not good

He looked at me then around and glared at me again before going and eating his well made dinner. I watched him very carefully take the first bite of dinner and beer.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was in the woods; I fell asleep under a tree and took a quick bath when I got home." I explained then heard the shatter of a beer bottle right near my feet. I cringed away as I heard the shatter onto the newly cleaned floor.

"Why did you run?! You new you deserved it!" He yelled getting up another beer bottle in his hand.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" I yelled.

"Oh, I'll make sure of that!" Charlie yelled and before I new what was happening Charlie smashed the Beer bottle against my nee. I heard a sickening crack and screamed falling to the ground hitting my head against the wall behind me. I felt blood flow from my head and before I new it I was unconscious and the last thing a saw was Charlie beating my stomach with his fists.

* * *

OKAY! Second chapter! I hope you liked it! PLZ Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 forever falling

Chapter 3 (forever falling)

Hi! 3rd chapter!

I'm so happy! Okay! To be honest I'm not planning to make it like Twilight much. I'm trying to get the characters to be like the book but when you had a different life it affects how you are in the future. Bella will have some differences you will just have to forgive me.

enjoy the chapter

* * *

B.P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with a strange beeping noise I new all to well. I was in the hospital… I looked down to see my leg and waist bandaged up. Just then I saw the one my doctor walk in.

"It's good to see you up Bella."

"Thank you Dr. John." I said and looked the other way as he pulled the IV tube out of my arm.

"What happened?" I asked

. "You fell down the stairs." Dr. John explained. I got up and clasped but Dr. John cot me.

"Careful! You badly damaged your nee bone. You seemed to have tarred the cartilage and that dose not heal. I'm afraid you might need a tenser bandage around it for the rest of your life." He said.

"What! But I love to run!!!" I yelled.

"I know but there is no way around it sweet." He said and slowly put me on my feet again. I found it difficult to walk but manageable. Charlie walked in a few seconds later looking scared.

"Oh Bella you hade me so worried!" Charlie ran over and gave me a big tight hug. It hurt but I didn't flinch as I put my arms around him. He may be mean but these are the times I believe that he can be the man mom fell in love with. He pulled me out of the hospital and shoved me into the car once we were out of sight he had that mean look on his face. When we got home I found the stench of beer all over the place. He shoved me up the stairs and locked me in my room but I was conferrable there as I pulled out Romeo and Juliet and started the first page of a book I new I would forever cherish."

3 years later

I'm 10 now and life has been better since I found the white house sanctuary to help me when I'm hurt.

"Go to your room!" Charlie yelled after I finished eating dinner. I walked to my room tripping because my nee gave out. Charlie refused to pay for my medicine.

"Go!" Charlie yelled throwing a beer bottle close to me. I ran like a chicken up the stairs. I waited in my room for 10 minutes till I heard snoring. Then my plan was in action. I climbed down the window and ran into the forest. It was less and less scary every time I go. At this point I was an expert with the way to go to find the house. I walked along the path and in no time was in front of my moonlit sanctuary. I walked into the house.

"I'm home." I said and went up the stairs to the library. I was half way done the Vampire encyclopedia by now and so much more knowledgeable. It was so good to be back! I listened to music in my favorite room and enjoyed my time till I fell asleep the house there to protect me and moon and stars watching over me.

* * *

Okay! Short but sweet! Hope you liked to Please review!

Okay, there was a review that asked why the Cullen's hade food!

Wile I said they had things that never go bad like Oatmeal and granola bars… ect.

Just incase of emergency.

What emergency?

I have no idea but still it never hurt to be prepared for when a human might come to your door step.

Again hope you liked to Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Return

Chapter 4 (Return)

Okay! You want the Cullen's you got it! Now I'm going to stop bugging you with this note and get on with the story!

* * *

B.P.O.V

It's my 15th b-day today and I was dreading it for weeks. It's not only my B-day but the day Rene died and Charlie always hurts me extra hard today.

For another year I live… another year I remember why she died…

Also tomorrow is the day the new kids come to Forks, I don't know why they would want to come to a town everyone wants to get out of but its there choice and non of my business. Rumor has it there dads a young doctor…

Looks like I'll see him soon… I thought as I walked slowly thro the rain home from another exhausting day of work… Not that home was much better… I work 5 days a week after school to make money for myself and my father. The rest of the money that Charlie doesn't take goes to the white house's kitchen food supply. I slowly opened the door to see the couch was vacant…

Good, he's not home yet… Charlie is a full time cop and for that is always at work from 4am to 10pm. And that dose not help his bad-temper… I cleaned up and made his favorite dinner hoping he will be hungry when he gets home. The door creaked open and Charlie walked in just as I put the homework I was working on away.

"Move you bitch!" Charlie yelled walking into the kitchen and sitting down shoving a bite in his mouth. Maybe I should warn him it's hot? I thought but it was too late…

"Aaaaa! You tried to kill me!" Charlie yelled getting up and kicking my already bad nee. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground but Charlie wouldn't have that. He picked me up by my hair and banged my head against the wall.

"You murderer, First you kill Rene then you try to kill me, You MONSTER!!!" Charlie yelled but I new my own definition of monster and he was first on the list. Charlie pushed me to the stares and I crawled up as Charlie went back to eat. I crawled to my room and went strait to my window… I need my sanctuary… I thought and climbed down the tree. I ran into the forest tripping constantly. I would have forever run away if it was not for this nee. Tears fell from my eyes as I tripped again. I finally made it to the house and wiped away my tears. I'm home…

E.P.O.V! (Yay for Edward!)

Are family was moving AGAIN! But I new we had to… We all sat in the living room deciding where we were going to move.

"How about Virginia?" Rosalie said.

"We were there 20 years ago!" Alice complained.

"Why not Loss Vegas, a lot happens at night there?" Esme suggested.

"No way! It's too nosy and the forest is too far!" Jasper said.

"How about Forks." Carlisle suggested.

"The mall is horrible!" Alice said.

"Yah Forks!" Emmett said, he likes the bear there.

"Oh I love that house!" Esme said.

"A mall is a mall Alice come on it's been to long." Rosalie said.

"Fine." Alice said grumpily.

"Sure, I'm good with that." Jasper said.

"What do you think Edward?" Carlisle asked noticing I was the only one not replying.

"Dose it matter?" I asked.

"Edward! Of course!" Esme said.

"Little Eddie needs a kick in the balls to get theme working again." Emmett joked.

"Shut it Emmett!" I snapped.

"Eddie needs a girl friend! Other wise I would be a grouch too!" Emmett said.

"I'm not a grouch and call me Eddie one more time!!!" I threatened.

"Calm down Edward!" Jasper said and I felt a wave of calm come over me.

"So it's decided! Forks it is Pack up kids were leaving tonight!" Carlisle said.

"Don't tell me you didn't see Alice's vision Eddie." Emmett used my nick name again.

"What vision?" I asked.

"The one with you kissing a…" Emmett could not finish because Alice had covered his mouth.

"Emmett you fool! What was the one rule about me telling you that?!"

"Don't tell Edward." Emmett mumbled thro Alice's small hand.

"I'm right here!" I yelled.

"So" Alice said.

"So tell me!" I barked.

"And if I don't want to?" Alice mocked.

"If you don't I'll tell Jasper what your planning to get him for your anniversary." I threatened.

"Tell me what?" Jasper asked coming down with a suit case.

"Nothing" Alice said and thoughts rushed into my head.

Fine!

Vision: A human girl was sitting on the couch of our house in Forks and seemed scared. Emmett was on the floor and our family surrounded her. She turned around scared until her eyes met mine and she kicked me in the balls. Then the seen changed into a forest and I leaned in and KISSED HER!!! End Vision

"That's what you meant by a kick in the balls!" I barked at Emmett.

"You were the one who never bets against Alice!" Emmett barked back.

"Not until now." I said back and ran to my room to pack.

Later in Forks

We walked in to our house and all smelt it… human! It was the most amazing smell I hade ever smelt but the beast didn't want it…

"Smell that?" Emmett asked.

"Who can't its all over the place…" Jasper said.

"Who ever it was likes Edward's room and my study…" Carlisle said. Holding the vampire Encyclopedia which hade a very strong smell.

"He stocked our kitchen!" Esme said.

"She's coming!" Alice said.

"What should we do?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's hide and see who she is." Alice said and we all hid as a 15 year old girl walked into the house.

"It's her!" Esme whispered.

"Okay! Who doesn't know about Alice's vision?" I asked in a bear whisper. No one spoke up…

"Oh thanks Alice!"

"Ha, ha! Birds eye view." Emmett said and had his back against the sealing his fingers digging into the roof.

"Emmett! Out of all places to hide why the roof!" Esme asked.

"It's not going to support you for long Emmett." Alice said.

"Yes it will." Then we all listened to the girl

"I'm home!" She yelled and fell over nothing. She walked over to the couch and opened the medical kit that was on the table.

"She looks badly hurt!" Carlisle said.

"Awww the poor thing!" Esme said.

"Did she say home?" Rosalie asked.

"She's so alone." Alice said.

"Oh Crap the roof!" Emmett yelled as the roof gave away. And Emmett came smash onto the floor making the girl scream.

"I've been waiting for you to come back Vampire!" The girl yelled and pulled out a knife from her pocket. We all gasped and ran around her. She looked shocked as she turned around taking our number in then her eyes went to me and she kicked me right in the balls. I should have seen that coming…

There was a long pause…

"Aaaa!" The girl screamed grabbing her foot. A few seconds later Carlisle had sat her down on the couch and was examining her foot.

"Your not the Vampires that came awhile ago are you?" The girl said.

"No, how did you guess?" Rosalie asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Your eyes are gold not red." She said.

"Who are you?" Esme asked.

"Isabella, but do call me Bella. And you?" She asked.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, the big one is my son Emmett, His wife Rosalie is the blond, my son Jasper is the other blond and his wife Alice is the more pixy like one and the one you tried to de-man was Edward. You seemed to have bruised your foot but it's should be fine."

No, that's not embarrassing at all, I thought.

"Thank you. Sorry for acting like that, I thought you were someone else." Bella said

"Okay whatever, now tell us what you're doing in our house!?" Rosalie said.

"It's your house!" Bella said in shock tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Why are you crying and who did you mistake us for?" Carlisle asked.

"A vampire. And for as long as I've known this house has been completely abandoned and saved me from a vampire as well." Bella said.

"How do you know so much?" Jasper asked.

"The vampire who tried to eat me told me what she was and the book up stairs." she explained.

"Have you finished it?" Jasper asked.

"3 times" She said.

"So you should have known the knife was no use." Jasper said.

"It was the only weapon I could poses incase a vampire came back what else was I suppose to so I need some protection." Bella said.

"Are you angels?" Bella asked out of the blue.

"No, why would you suggest that!?" I asked mad.

"Well you're not Vampire's cause of your eyes and your not human cause of your beauty… so my conclusion was..."

"Well it's as far from the truth as possible!" I yelled at her taking a step forward.

"That smell…" Bella whispered to her self.

"What smell?" I asked.

"The one in the room… You smell just like the room only stronger…" Bella said.

"That's probably because it's my room." "Well then you have an excellent smell and taste in music, I prefer the CD's with no titles best." Bella said and I was flattered.

"Thank you; I was the one who composed that." I said. And a spark flew across Bella's eyes.

"Really! It's incredible! I love theme! You have so much talent I even made lyrics for some of the creations!" Bella was jumping in her seat.

"Okay, back to business!" Rosalie said.

"Right. What are you?" Bella asked.

"Were Vampire's that feed on animals but you must keep it a secret." Carlisle said.

"I've kept this house and the vampire a secret since I was like 8. I think I can handle this too." Bella said a smile on her face that quickly disappeared again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You want the house back don't you!?" Bella said tears coming from her eyes again.

"Well it is our house." Esme said.

"But I need this house it keeps me safe!" Bella yelled.

"Safe from what?" Jasper asked.

"From HIM and THE VAMPIRE!" She screamed.

"Who is him?!" Emmett yelled. Bella's eyes widened as she looked down.

"Secret for secret now spill!" Rosalie yelled.

"My father…" Bella said shocking all of us.

"That's all I'm saying so don't ask for detail!" Bella said.

"Fine then. Shall we try to work something out…? Since you found the house it is yours now but was ours so we should share it. You are too young to live on your own there for can't live here for good so you may keep coming here as you pleas just know that we are staying in the house as well…" Carlisle said.

"Really!?" Bella asked.

"Yes just be careful… and don't tell a soul about us." Carlisle said. "Deal now I must be going… I hope to see you soon… bye." Bella said.

"I'll help you home." I offered.

"No need, I do it all the time and memorized my way back." she said and walked to the hall way. She all of a sudden fell in the hall and Carlisle and I ran over. I cot her and Carlisle looked at her leg.

"You have a broken cartilage. You should have a tenser bandage around it." Carlisle said.

"I know I just don't want it or the medicine." She said but I could tell she was lying. However none of us objected."

"Let me help you home." I said again.

"No thank you! Now I have to go, Bye." Bella said and opened the door.

"Bye house." Bella whispered and left running into the forest.

"I vote we spy on her." Emmett said.

"I want to make sure she dose not hurt her self." I said.

"You're not leaving me out." Alice said.

"Just don't get discovered. She should have a tenser bandage around it or her nee might get worse and she could loose her ability to walk on that leg. And I don't know if you saw it but the rest of her is beat up pretty badly to…" Carlisle said and the rest of the family but us 3 left to un pack except Jasper.

"Guys, I just thought you should know…" Jasper said little scared.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Well… She looks tuff but she's scared, real scared and I just want you to be ready for whatever you may find in her house." Jasper said and left the room.

"Okay, ready?" I asked.

"You bet." Came from Emmett.

"Let's go." Came from Alice. And we were off… it was amazing running through the forest but it came to an end quickly as we spotted Bella crying on the forest floor face first.

"She must have fallen." Alice said and then Bella got up and walked again. We fallowed her to a small house that we could only assume was hers. Bella climbed the tree and went thought the window. Alice and I followed her thro to a small room with an old mattress covered in rages. It had rats in the corners and her closes were in 2 little piles. But the thing that surprised me most was that there was dried blood every ware. Poor Bella was curled up on the blood stained bed tossing and turning from the cold.

"Emmett, go got a small blanket." I said and Emmett nodded feeling sad for the poor girl and left.

"Alice, do you think her family is poor?" I asked.

"No, the place reeks of alcohol. Her dad would be able to afford better for her if he didn't by so much beer…"

"Then what do you think it is?" I asked.

"Maybe our house is a place where she can forget about her alcoholic dad? Her future id a blank, I think its cause of some werewolf's that are friends of her fathers. Her father fishing with Billy Black was the last ting I saw. What about you?"

"Her mind is just blank… there's nothing there."

"I have the blanket." Emmett said with a nice blue blanket. I took the blanket and placed it over Bella's shaking frame and kissed her forehead taking in her sent… Floral…amazing…strong … yet the beast inside me was calm. I looked back up to see a shacked Alice and a grinning Emmett.

"Explore down stairs okay?" I asked.

"Sure." Alice said pulling Emmett out of the room. I looked back at the girl I was leaning over… she was skinny and bruised but had this beauty about her. Something that was drawing me to her…slowly pulling me in.

"Pleas…mom forgive me… I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Bella started to cry in her sleep mumbling that as she tossed and turned. And I had no idea what to do…all my vampire strength and I could only watch as she told herself she should die… but why?

"We should get going…" Alice and Emmett said returning.

"What did you find?" I asked. "Lots of glass all over the floor and alcohol stains. There was also some more blood on the walls." Alice said and we left back to our house hoping that our questions will someday be answered.

* * *

Yay! It's long! Well to me it is… If you think it's short then… sorry. I hope you liked it! Plz review and no flames! 


	5. Chapter 5 Nether do I

Chapter 5 (Nether do I)

Okay! Wile, I noticed some confusion in the fact about Charlie's work and Bella's school and I just wanted to point out

YES, Charlie works

YES, Bella goes to school and then works after.

"Were's the money spent?" you ask?

Charlie pays the house taxes and for his licker but there still are things like… Food, toilet paper, gas… EX.

This is paid for by Bella.

F.Y.I!

The Cullen's don't know Bella is abused!!! They think Bella just dose not want to see her father drinking so much. And they don't understand about the blood. This is true in a way because Bella thinks it's her fault and wants Charlie to be the one Rene loved. Bella won't give up on him… and that could lead to her to something horrible… There was a question about Alice's vision.

Well, Alice can't see a vision of Bella in her house because the Black's come over often.

* * *

B.P.O.V 

I woke up to a warm blanket over me and my throat hurting from all the screaming I did in my sleep … I had a dream of the day my mom died…

What blanket? I thought and pulled it close to smelling it… Cullen… I smiled but underneath was scared that they found something out… What if they tell the child abuse home center! Charlie could be taken away! It's my fault he's doing this and I'm not letting him get in trouble for my mistake…me… I'm the mistake….

I got up and took a cold shower because Charlie took all the hot, got dressed. Then went down stares eating a granola bar and out the door I was!

"And it's raining!" (One of the things I see in fanfic's is the fact that they don't have rain in forks… they have it gloomy but never raining)

I walked thro the rain slowly taking in my surrounding. Birds flying away…wind blowing softly… Car going 100mp…. WHAT! There was a silver car quickly going across the street where the speed limit was 30!

"HEY, SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!" I screamed but it didn't sound like my voice… it was too scratchy and soar. The car halted on the spot.

"Jerk!" I yelled grabbing a rock and hurled it at the car. Amazingly it actually hit the car cracking the back window… A few seconds later was speeding again off in the directions I was going not even slowing down. I took a deep breath and started walking to school.

"Well at least I will be able to tell the car if I see it again." I said and ran the rest of the way to school thinking I might be late.

E.P.O.V

I was upstairs looking at my sealing trying to decide what was going on with that girl we saw in out house… why was she having a bad dream… what about…

"Edward dear, the rest of the family is going to take your car." Esme said and I just shrugged.

"I new that's why you told me to get a cheap car." I said and walked over to the box A.K.A silver Volvo and got in the front seat drivers side. Jasper got in the front seat with me and Alice went into the seat behind Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett cam in the 2 other seats and we were speeding off the second Emmett had the door shut. We were almost at out destination when we heard a woman's voice yell.

"HEY, SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!" She yelled seeming familiar but very scratchy. I halted to the spot and giggled…

"Get myself killed." I mocked making Alice glare at me.

"Jerk!" I heard the voice yell and 3 second scream from Rosalie as a rock hit our back window cracking the glass.

"Oh! Who dose she think she is making Rosalie scram!" Emmett yelled and I drove away before Emmett could start something.

"Relax Emmett, Rose is going to love fixing the car and we were going fast." Alice said as Jasper sent his waves of calm across the car.

"Whatever." Emmett said giving in.

Back to B.P.O.V

I walked into the parking lot seeing that car again! I looked at the car and saw some kids getting out.

THE CULLEN'S!!! My mind screamed at me. As I watched theme get out of there car… Should I go tell theme sorry before they get mad and change there mind about letting me stay? I thought as Alice spotted me.

"Hey Bella!" Alice waved as all the Cullen's walked over to me with umbrellas.

"You look soaked." Jasper said.

"You should have seen it! This stupid girl thought a rock at us for no rezone!" Emmett emphasized 'no rezone' wanting to talk about it.

"No way!" I played along not wanting to get in-trouble and all the Cullen's frizzed noticing 2 things.

1) My voice had gotten scratchier.

2) It was the same one that yelled at theme.

"Bella…" Jasper asked.

"I can explain! I didn't mean anything! I didn't know it was you! I didn't want anyone to get hurt..." I was hyperventilating my throat burning.

"Bella! Calm down! Gosh! Were not mad were just wondering why your voice is like this." Rosalie said now taking interest to my gasping."

"I had a bad dream last night." I answered and Edward tensed up looking from his previous place on the ground to my face.

"We should get to class…" I answered and started walking as Edward grabbed my hand surprising me and also kind of hurting my healing sprain I had a few weeks ago when I fell because Charlie pushed me…

"Can I walk you to your first class?" Edward asked but I could tell he was really trying to ask me if we could start over and be friends… why would any of theme want to be friends with me… worthless, ugly…me… I pulled my hand away with a jolt and said simply before running off.

"It's best if you forget I exist… I can't give you anything but misery…" I said and it was true… with all the commotion going on I might die if Charlie is not pleased with me soon… I live to make him happy in mom's place and I'm doing a HORIBLE job… I only hope he will smile soon…that's all I want…to make him smile like in that one wedding picture I have of mom and dad in my locket around my neck.

I found the locket in a box upstairs one night wile I was hiding from Charlie. In it contains a small Sapphire and Ruby ring that just fit into the locket. And a small heart shaped picture that fit the lockets frame perfectly… The picture was of mom and dad… on a beach… smiling… Dad's eyes sparkled so bright… I want to see him smile like that again… Ding! The bell rang symbolizing the end of class… the classes were the same as always… simple… except the gossip was extra high on how hot the new kids are.

"OMG! - (really saying it like that) the new Cullen boys are soooo dreamy! And a strong one was in my gym class! OMG! He is so strong!"

"Did you see the new chick with blond hair? What a babe! If only Jessica were that hot…"

"I don't get why Mike is talking about the blond hair girl like she's a god I mean I'm way hotter…"

"Did you see the one named Edward in history? Hot and smart! Damn! You don't get that everyday."

Disgusting… Looking at people like new meet… I walked to the lunchroom remembering I didn't have money for a lunch and walked in ready to go to my table like always… But no. Since god was bored he decided to teas me. There was a huge crowed of people around my table…but why… I walked to the table moving past the teenagers and found the Cullen's in the middle smiling and trying to be kind to the people as they asked to be left alone.

"Hey, move it looser!" A girl yelled and pushed me as I fell forward hitting my already tender head against table.

"Aaaaa!" I yelled as I fell and the Cullen's rushed to my side…

"Are you okay?" Edward asked helping me up.

"I'm fine, let me go." I said but as soon as he let me go I was falling again but this time Edward cot me and picked me up bridle style.

"Put me down!" I screamed as girls glared at me.

"You're hurt; I'm taking you to see my dad." Edward said.

"I'm fine really! My knees just got a little buckle and I tripped! I can't miss class!" I yelled and thrashed in his arms but it was no use as it felt like I was hitting stone at one point I just broke down and started sobbing as I yelled.

"Let me go…" but Edward nodded to Alice and we were off to his car. When we reached it Edward seemed reluctant to let me go but put me in the front passenger seat as we speed off to Edward's father going 100 an hour.

"Slow down!" I screamed but dizziness was coming over me as I started to close my eyes.

"Bella… Don't fall asleep!" Edward yelled but it was becoming more and more distends…until I closed my eyes and was unconscious to Edward pulling over and picking me up getting out of the car and running… that's the last thing I remembered… running ………………………………………………………………………………………

"What am I doing here?!" I yelled at the shadows around me in a black marble box. It was a small box with one hole at the top that let just the amount of light in for me to stand and I was staring around me at the moving shadows…

"You're here because you want to be punished…" Said a strange voice yet it had a hint of familiarity…

"No, I want to get out of here!" I screamed at the voice and I heard foot steps…

"Bella… you don't want to be in the same room as your own mother?..." And then the light shined brighter going bigger around me as I saw my mother… and I was frozen to the spot as I saw that thing before me. It was my mom but her flesh decaying and her head was tilted to the side as one of her eyes turned to the back of her head. And I realized where I was… Mom wanted a big marble coffin to lie in just like the Egyptians and this was her coffin… the light was of a hole in the sealing Charlie had made so the light would still shine over her face but then Charlie had to plug it so no bugs get in… and as I thought that something blocked my only light as I was plunged into darkness…

E.P.O.V (Cause I like to switch Points of views)

I watched her as Carlisle did the last check to make sure everything was fine.

"She should take better care of her body… Carlisle said and I read his thoughts… she's so thin…when was the last time she eat…was I'll have Esme cook her up something, which will make Esme happy… Carlisle existed the room leaving me staring at her sleeping form… She was thin…

"Mom?" I heard Bella say and went to her side.

"No, no! NO!!!" Bella started thrashing and I felt so helpless… What do I do! I thought…

B.P.O.V (You know you want to get back to it.)

"Help!!!" I screamed sitting up fast, sweat running down my face.

"Bella…" I turned around scared to see who it was but happy as I saw Edward looking at me with concern.

"Edward…" I said and tried to get up but he was at my side in a second pushing me back down. He kept his hands on my shoulders his face a few inches from mine. I stared at his eyes and watched it go from relived to angry.

"When was the last time you eat?" He asked looking me hard in the eyes trapping me like a rabbit under headlights… I could not lie…

"4 days ago." I said and looked away quickly. I stared at the wall and found myself in Edward's room.

"Why haven't you been eating?" Edward asked looking calmer but my mind was starting to hurt as I scanned my brain for a good excuse…

"I… I've been busy. I'll eat when I get home…what time is it?" I asked. Edward sighed his cool breath traumatizing me as he sat down next to me.

"On hour after school… you're something you know that! You hit your head really hard from the looks of it a few days ago… It would have been fine but you didn't give your body any food so it didn't heal… you need rest and food… here eat." Edward handed me a tray of food but I pushed it away and tried to get up again.

"I have work!" I yelled.

"Well it's canceled now!" Edward said and pushed the tray at me again… the food smelt so good I could not resist. I took the tray and eat as Edward watched me.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked after I devoured every bite of the amazing meal in front of me. Edward had a shocked look on his face and was deep in thought for a long time then said simply…

"I don't know."

"I told you it was not good… I could hurt you…"

"I'm the one who says that when someone wants to be my friend… and for the first time… I don't think I care…" Bella bit her lip and smiled.

"Nether do I."

* * *

Bwa ha ha!

I don't know why I did that but it was fun! So I hope you liked it!! -


	6. Chapter 6 Am I falling in love?

Chapter 6 (Am I falling in love?)

Okay… Bella is 15, not 17.

And In the first chapter Bella trusted the house cause it saved her from Charlie and a vampire… what did she have to loose its not like there were people living in the house and if there were the wouldn't kill her. Even if they did would you rather be killed by your dad or people you've never meat before?

I hope you like my story now that it's been all cleared up. Fell free to ask me more questions…

WARNING: this chapter is a song fic chapter.

* * *

B.P.O.V 

"Can I use your phone?" I asked when Edward let me sit up my vice now cured.

"Sure." Edward said and helped me down the stairs and in the family room were everyone else was there… It made me feel happy to see the house with such good owners that kept it more company then I could provide… It may only be a think but it was there for me when nothing else was. I walked to the phone that was on the table and pressed my home number hoping it would not be a bad talk.

"Hello this is the swan residence. I'm on vacation for the week of my wife's death and if its anything urgent pleas call the Black's house. Bye" I hung up the phone and looked up at 7 saddened pears of eyes.

"How long has your mom been dead?" asked Alice looking very sad.

"She died the day I was born…" I said and next thing I new Esme had me in a tight hug.

"Thank you for helping me but I should be getting home."

"No way! You're not staying home alone! You can stay with us!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Yah! We were doing karaoke tonight and the more the better!" Emmett said jumping up.

"I really don't want to intrude…"

"You're not intruding and I would like to make sure your eating." Carlisle said.

"Thank you so much…" I said.

"Okay now come with me Bella…" Alice said and started pulling me up the stairs.

"I'm getting you ready for karaoke. You can't just were anything… and after were watching a movie and dancing. Have you ever ball room danced?" Alice asked.

"No, I've always wanted to." I said as Alice put me on the chair in her room.

"Okay now hold still I'll be done soon." Alice said a smile spreading across her face and somehow I felt like I was pray falling into a trap of nail polish and glitter… A long time later…

"Okay Bella, You can look in the mirror now." Alice said and I gasped as I looked at myself… My hair was straitened down to my but and I hade some eye liner on with dark lip stick and blush. I wore a long blue dress that curved me so nicely and when I spun around the dress would expand around me making me feel like I'm flying. The shoes were flats but stylish and matched the dress.

"Oh Alice! I feel like I'm living a fairytale!" I said excitedly spinning around.

"Come on! Its time for the karaoke!" Alice pulled me to the top of the stairs and next thing I new she was gone with the rest of the family at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me… I really did feel like I'm in a fairytale. I walked down the stairs slowly as to not trip but on the last step anticipated it and started falling face first into the marble floor. I put my hands in front of my face but 2 cold strong arms caught me before I hit the floor. I looked up to see it was Edward…

"Thank you." I said as he helped me up.

"Okay! Now let's get on with Karaoke! Emmett yelled and we went to the living room with the karaoke set up.

"Okay Rosalie. You're first." Carlisle said as Rosalie picked a song.

"This song id called 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Cascada." And the song began…

(Look up the song on and play it wile you read the lyrics so it's more fun!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need.

I love you more with every breath Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I will be strong I will be faithful

Because I am counting on a new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky

I'll make a wish send it to heaven

That'll make you wanna cry

The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection

Of the highest power and lonely hours

The tears divide you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Oh, can't you see it baby?

Don't have to close your eyes 'cause it's standing right before you

All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply, do..

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

(I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me)

I wanna stand with you on a mountain…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your turn Jasper and Alice." Rosalie said going to her seat near Emmett.

"Okay! Jasper and I are doing a duet called 'Party for 2' by Shania Twain Feat. Billy Currington. It was in the 2005 juno awards!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intro: I'm havin' me a party

(I don't think I can come)

Ah... This ain't just any kind of party

(Nah, I think I'll stay at home)

Ah, oh no... It's gonna be really, really hot

(It's startin' to sound good)

I'm gonna put you on the spot

(Baby, maybe I should)

And there'll be lots of one on one

(I guess I could be there)

Come on and join the fun

(What should I wear?)

I'll tell you that it, It doesn't matter what you wear, 'Cause it's only gonna be you and me there

(together): I'm havin' a party

A party for two

I ain't inviting nobody

Nobody but you...

You'll be sexy in your socks

(we could polish the floors)

In case that anybody knocks

(Let's lock all the doors)

Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do

(I'm gonna do with you)

I'm wanna try something new

(I wanna try that too)

I'll tell you that it

(It doesn't matter)

uh, uh

(what I wear)

('Cause it's only gonna be)

You and me there

(repeat):I'm having a party

Party for 2

Inviting no body

nobody but you...

Yeah, you

(I'm here)

You're there

(That's all)

we really need

(We're)

We're gonna party hearty

(Just)

Just you and me

(Don't)

Don't think about now

(Don't)

Don't even doubt it now

I'm inviting you to a party for two

[brief Guitar solo

Shake it, Shake it

(Come on baby)

All the things I'm gonna do

(I'm gonna do with you)

I'm wanna try something new with you, ooh

(I wanna try that too)

I'll tell you that it, It doesn't matter what you wear

('Cause it's only gonna be)

It's only gonna be you and me

(Awww yeah)

[backing I'm havin' a party

(A little bitty party baby)

[backing A party for two It's just me and you

[backing Invitin' noboby

(That's right)

I ain't inviting anybody

(Nobody baby)

Chorus

(alternating voices, double lyrics)

Come on, Come on

(Come on, Come on)

Come on, Come on, Come on

(Come on, Come on, yeah)

Come on, Come on

(Come on, Come on)

Come on, Come on, Come on

(Come on, Come on, yeah)

(Just you and me there)

That was great!

(Let's do it again!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward's turn!" Emmett yelled.

"Why don't you go?" Edward complained.

"Fine but after I get to pick the song for you!" Emmett said and was at the mike before Edward could answer.

"Okay! I'm singing 'livin' la vie do loca' by RICKY MARTIN"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's into superstitions

black cats and voodoo dolls.

I feel a premonition

that girl's gonna make me fall.

She's into new sensations

new kicks in the candle light.

She's got a new addiction for every day and night.

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.

She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain

like a bullet to your brain!

Come On!

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

She's livin la vida loca.

Woke up in New York City

in a funky cheap hotel

She took my heart and she took my money

she must've slipped me a sleeping pill

She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne

Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same

Yeah, she'll make you go insane.

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down,

livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out

livin la vida loca Come On!

Livin la vida loca, Come on!

She's livin la vida loca.

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.

She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain

like a bullet to your brain.

Come On!

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down,

livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha

She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!

upside, inside out

Livin la vida loca,

she'll push and pull and pull you out

livin la vida loca

Come on!

She's livin la vida loca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now it's your turn." Emmett said.

"Fine, what do you want me to sing…?"

"Hmmm…" Then an evil look appeared in Emmett's eyes.

"High School Musical- Something New!" Emmett yelled.

"Are you crazy! I hate that movie!!!" Edward yelled

"That's why your singing it." Emmett said back.

"But it's a duet." I protested.

"Bella didn't sing yet…" Jasper said.

"Oh no… I can't sing." I said.

"Come on!" Alice yelled and before I new what was going on I was on stage and the music had started.

"We sued get this over with…" Edward said and thene started singing.

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

(ooh)

To all the possibilities

(ooh)

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

(ooh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)

The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that

(ooh)

We'd both be here tonight

(ooh yeah)

And the world looks so much brighter

(brighter)

With you by my side

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

(ooh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen Till it happened to me

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

It's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

(ooh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

(so right)

To be here with you

(ooh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Start of something new

The start of something new

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of it Edward had his hand around my waist and my hand was on his shoulder microphones touching noses not far apart.

"All right!" Emmett broke the silence as the rest of the family burst into applause. We broke apart and then took a bow.

"Okay! Now its time to dance." Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"But I can't dance." I said.

"You said you can't sing ether but look how that turned out!" Emmett said and then all the furniture was moved to the walls leaving a big open aria for dancing. Alice plopped a CD into the stereo as music started to play. I saw all the guys go into groups. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme and that left… Edward… I looked over and saw him staring at me.

"I really can't dance…" I said.

"Its all in the leading." He answerd taking me into his arms.

"Here, step on my feet." He said.

"What?"

"Just do it." He said and I did as he said and then we were off… we twerled around as my dress swerled with us and I truly felt like I was flying…It was joy… more joy then I rememberd…

E.P.O.V

We tweled around and joy came over me…amazing joy… What is this feeling I thought as Jasper's thoughts drifted in to my head…

"Awwww… He's falling in love." Wile we were passing by I kiked his leg without Bella noticing. She seemed to love dancing as much as I did… She looked so stunning in that dress, the blue looks so nice on her…

"The way he's looking down at her makes it look like he's looking down her shirt…" Emmett giggled and I new they were his thoughts but at the moment I didn't care for she was looking up at me and we were dancing in echothers eyes… The song came to an end and a slower song came on. Bella put her hands around my neck and rested her chin on my shoulder. I felt her heart beet against my dead one but it was so close it felt almost like mine was beeting… I never felt this alive in 100 years…

Bella yawned and I new she was geeting sleepy… she did have a ruff day. I picked her up like I did in the caffateria and broght her to my room for she seemed to really like it and placed her down. she was assleep the second her head hit the pillow. She looked like a sleeping angel with that amazing dress. I pulled the covers over her and watched her…

just wachted her…

and wonderd…

am I falling in love…

* * *

Hello! hope you liked the chapter! I wanted to add some songs so don't kill me if you didn't like theme. If your in love with high school musical then plz don't hate me for making Edwad not like it! It is nice but it just dose not seem to be one of Edward's liking movies...PLZ REVIEW!!!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 Clingy and shopping

1**Chapter 7 (Clingy and shopping)**

**Okay! I'm sorry I forgot to say that The Cullen family got Edward a bed after the vision. **

**I would also Love it if you could give a very special thanks to KLuTZ 122 for very kindly excepting to be my Beta. (I don't think she new what she got herself into when she said she would correct my spelling... lol)**

**(Beta Note: I had to correct this Author's Note as well. LOL.)**

**Well I have not a lot more to say… **

**ENJOY!**

B.P.O.V

"What's wrong Bella…?" My mom's voice called as my eyes slowly got its vision back… There was my mom… decaying… like in the first dream… and we were in the same place… Help…

"Awwww… no worries… killing you will be good for the world and I'm doing it to save you before you realize that you are truly alone.?

"I'm not! I have the Cullens" I protested weakly.

"Oh really! Well what if there just letting you in so they can eat you?"

"They wouldn't! They would have done it along time ago!"

"What if they thought you were to thin…"

"No…no…"

"And worse… What if they just disappear on you?"

"Nooooooooooooooo!!!" I screamed at the stop of my lungs and then heard a crack… I looked to the side to see the wall collapse as dirt fell but more then dirt… decaying bodies… there 4 of them and to my utter horror, they started moving…

"Ha! Awww look! We have new meat…" One of theme said in a deadly voice. They all surrounded me and grabbed me……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I woke up in my favorite place in the world…my sanctuary… the Cullens' house. It was weird calling a place that meant so much to me 'The Cullen House' but it has a nice ring to it. Nice, simple and probably never been used anywhere else… I looked around and felt very stiff…it wasn't painful, just annoying. I looked down to see I was wearing the blue dress and smiled.

"Hello," whispered a voice from beside me, but I new that voice and hugged him without thinking.

"Edward!" I said and started crying in his chest. I can't loose the first person that cared for me…

"Bella! Relax and tell me what's wrong!" He said hugging me closer to him.

"I… I…I…had a bad dream…" I said through tears.

"Shhhh… It's okay… I'm here…" He said the perfect words to calm me down.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked once I had completely calmed down. I nodded and clung to him tighter.

"Bella, you have to let me go so I can get you something to eat." Edward said but I shook my head. I felt like a 4 year old, but I never had someone to care about and I was worried.

"Fine, we'll go together," He said but sounded more happy than annoyed. He picked me up and I was in the kitchen the next second. I saw the most food I had ever seen in my life.

It was a plate with bacon and eggs with toast and marmalades. Edward put me down in the chair and tried to sit in the one next to me but I was still worried he would just run off…The rest of the family was no were in sight.

I pulled him to me and he just sighed happily.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked and picked me up sitting down on my chair and putting me on his lap.

I eat in silence… when I was done I pulled Edward with me as I washed the dishes.

"What do you want to do now?" Edward asked.

"Can we watch a movie?" I asked and Edward smiled at me.

"Sure. I'll make popcorn and you pick a movie." He said and was at the microwave in a second. Can he use that speed to run away too?

Tears started to fill in my eyes making Edward look my way.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I held my arms open. Edward hugged me and I heard the microwave heating up some popcorn in the background.

"Okay, okay… I get it…I'm not going to leave your side." Edward said as we made our way to the movies. I was hugging his side to me as I walked. It took a long time to pick a movie but in the end I decided to go with Clue…

We started the movie and I sat as close to Edward as possible on the big couch.

"Hey guys. What you watching?" Emmett asked.

"Clue." I replied in a small voice.

"Awesome! Mind if I watch with you?" He asked and sat down on the other side of me. I moved over and gave him a big, long hug. He seemed very happy that I was warming up to the family and not long into the movie we had the whole family watching intently. I was so happy to have a family, some one to say 'Hi' back to me.

A.P.O.V

We were watching the movie Clue and I was watching it so intently yet not as intently as I was watching Bella and Edward. It was so cute how Bella wouldn't let go of him!

I looked through Bella's clothes and found her in desperate need of stuff, so Rose and I decided to take the family on a shopping trip and we were going to have some fun embarrassing her by showing her how cute she is.

It was so adorable when she started crying 'cause we made popcorn. I know it was wrong of me and the rest of the family to spy but Bella looked so scared…

I'm still wondering what happened to her to make her worry like that. I was going to find out, and soon. It was good that Bella was warming up to us, letting down a few walls she built up to make her look strong. We all new that she was just pretending to act strong, but what made her build those walls…what is she hiding?

B.P.O.V

"Well that was a great movie." Emmett said as the family got up.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jasper asked.

"I know! Let's go sopping!" Alice yelled bouncing up and down as I held tighter to Edward.

"Can Edward come too?" I asked

"Well duh! It's a family trip!!!" Alice bounced to the car and I slowly followed with Edward at my side.

"Let's take Emmett's car." Rosalie said and it was the biggest thing I had ever seen!

I started backing away from it just by how big it was!

_Imagine someone getting mad at you and throwing you out of that thing. _Edward noticed and held me closer to him as he put his lips to the top of my head, calming me.

"Don't worry, I'll help you up." Edward soothed me as everyone else was already in the car. The side door was open and Edward slowly helped me into the car. I was starting to panic but a second later he was there again holding me. I sighed and we were off speeding down the high way.

"So Bella, how did you sleep?" Emmett asked bringing back memories. I shuttered and dug my face in Edwards's chest. Edward whispered something to Emmett but it was to low for me to here.

"Okay! So this is the plan!" Alice said and put a big map of the mall on our lap.

"First, we go to this section on the mall and find Bella new sexier clothes cause what she wears is ripped and baggy, not to mention it smells like blood with too much stain remover." I blushed at the word 'sexier' and looked up to see the family asking for an explanation for my clothes. I scanned my brain but in the end could only come up with this.

"I like baggy close and am very clumsy." It was pitiful but good enough. Alice continued but I could tell that she and the rest of the family were still worried.

"Second, we go onto this section of the mall which is for girls only as the boys go into this section which is only for men. Bella you need to learn the term 'Bra that is not cheep.'"

"What are we buying that is not for me!" I asked.

A.P.O.V

"Come on Bella! It will be fun! We have not shopped for a human in forever! Now its time you show off that ass of yours." Rosalie said. Rosalie never liked Bella, but she respected the fact that her brother does and she did want to go on a shopping trip. I knew she could not resist teasing Bella either.

Bella blushed and I knew it was bad because Jasper sunk into his seat a little.

"Okay! Now we meet up at the food court that is in the center, get the human something to eat, and last but not least we go to the book store and stuff like that to get her something to put in her room. This is the most important because we are decorating Bella's room!" Esme shrieked in excitement and Bella had a look of terror on her face that gave me a ping of guilt even though my face didn't show it.

"No! You didn't see my room did you! Wait! Were you in my house! What were you doing there? What did you see?" Bella started sobbing backing away from Edward who looked very hurt at that gesture.

"Bella, relax! I didn't see your room! I just want to give it a makeover because you don't seem to have good taste." Lying was horrible but it was all I could do not to make her build up those walls again.

"My room is not the best at the moment. I was thinking of getting it re-done now anyway so I removed my draws and bed." I said.

"What did you do with the items?"

"I donated them, and then soon after found out I had no money to by new stuff." I knew she was lying, it was written all over her face but I didn't dare pry. I'll find out soon enough…

E.P.O.V

Bella snuggled back into me and I felt truly horrible about lying but I would do anything to have her next to me… _What no! I don't want it! She's just a human! _

I kept yelling at myself but knew I couldn't deny it forever… well I could try… Thoughts flooded into my head and I listened as Carlisle said my name.

"Edward, I need you to tell the rest of the family to gather up for a family meeting at midnight. Don't let Bella know." Carlisle said and I knew from the sound it was urgent.

B.P.O.V

The car slowed down and stopped for one second yet Alice was already waiting for us.

"Alice, keep your cover." Carlisle warned but she was bouncing up and down.

"Okay, let's start." I said feeling more certain about them not abandoning me. I slowly let go of Edward's waist but still held his hand as we all filed out of the car. Emmett's goofy grin didn't go unnoticed and it made me giggle. I hadn't giggled in a long time. It was strange, but good… like little bubbles of happiness exploded inside of you. Edward turned to me and showed me a dazzling smile and a strange emotion came over me, but I quickly put it away as we walked to the door.

"Okay! Let's go!" Alice said grabbing my hand and rushing me to the nearest store. It was a big shop with clothes everywhere for what seemed like every occasion. Alice started scanning the racks and the family soon followed. I started looking around to and found a cute blue plain shirt. I looked at the price and thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"30$?!" I shrieked. I didn't waste time as I ran to Alice, almost falling but grabbed onto the racks.

"Alice! It's so expensive!" I shrieked Edward still behind me. The 2 of them laughed.

"Silly Bella, for us, this is cheep." Alice said.

"But I have don't have any money." I protested.

"That dose not matter, it's not like we would let you buy anything anyway."

"But… but…"

"No! Now stop complaining and come on!" Alice said pulling me to the changing rooms and stuffing me in with a dress. I put it on without complaint, for I new Alice would come in here and force it on me either way.

E.P.O.V

"Alice, Carlisle wants a family meeting." I told her as the door to the changing rooms opened and my breath hitched.

Bella came out in a cute, light blue dress that reached her knees. It was very pretty and complimented all her nice curves.

"Oh you look beautiful!" Alice bounced and I was in a bare silence.

"What do you think?" Bella asked blushing, and if I were not a monster I would have blushed to. I went into full gentlemen mode and kissed her hand.

"Beautiful." I whispered making her blush a delicious shade of red.

"Bella! Try this on!!!" Rosalie stormed in pushing Bella into the changing rooms again with a pair of jeans. I told Rosalie about the meeting as well. 30 minutes later we emerged from the first section of the mall with around 10 bags full! Emmett had 4 bags on each arm and would have carried more but it would have made look too strong. Jasper carried one bag in each hand and I was holding Bella's hand as she ate some ice cream we got her.

"You got some on your face." I said taking my thumb and rubbing it against her cheek. Her cheek was so warm against my hand I didn't want to let go. Bella looked up at me with such eyes... and her lips! They looked so warm and full... what would they feel like on mine...

"Edward! Hurry up!" Emmett yelled making us both jump. We looked over to see Esme hit Emmett over the head with her hand. The rest of the family watched us as we approached them smiles on there face... this was not good.

"Okay! Now we split up into groups." Alice said and gave Jasper a kiss. The other couples started giving goodbye kisses and it made it awkward. I glanced at Bella nervously as she looked at me and gave me a loving hug. I hugged her back. When we let go I followed the boys to the men's section of the store and when the girls were out of view they tackled me with questions.

"Dude! Why didn't you kiss her?" Emmett yelled.

"Edward, you really ARE falling in love with a human!" Jasper said.

"Are you planning to take her on a date" Carlisle asked.

"I don't like her!" I yelled making theme smile wider.

"Right..." Emmett said.

"Your so in love with her..."

"Just think about it..." Carlisle said as we entered a shop.

"Well, even if I did like her, how could she like a monster back?" I whispered to myself.

B.P.O.V

Once we were in 'Victoria's Secret' the girls asked me questions.

"What do you think of Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, he's very kind..."

"But do you LIKE him?" Alice pushed making me blush.

"Depends what you mean by LIKE..."I said back, trying to avoid telling, because I truly didn't know myself. When Edward put his hand to my cheek a weird emotion came over me that made me feel... I couldn't even describe it...

"Oh don't play dumb! Here let's make it simple. Do you love him?" Rosalie was growing impatient.

"Loves a strong word... He is handsome and a gentleman..." I said and they pouted.

"You're so cruel!" Alice yelled as she pulled stuff of the racks.

Once we were done with that we went into the food court to wait for the boys. I ordered and was almost done when the boys sat down.

"And what did you lovely ladies buy?" Emmett asked trying to see into the bag Rosalie was holding.

"Something that you won't be seeing until tonight," Rosalie said making Emmett frown.

"Its dark enough in the back of my car..." Emmett tried.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled rubbing his forehead. Edward sat next to me and almost naturally we grabbed each others hands.

"Sorry bro but you got to learn that it's only natural..." Emmett defended himself and sat back down in the seat next to Rosalie.

"Now, we get to decorate Bella's room!" Esme looked so excited.

"Just please don't spend too much money." I begged.

"I was thinking we should go with a blue theme for her room." Alice said ignoring my pleading.

"I love it! I was kinda hoping we could do a twilight sky for the ceiling?" Esme suggested and the 2 of them were bouncing up and down. Carlisle and Jasper thanked me for making their wives happy by giving a big smile. I could not help but smile back as we got up and finished up the shopping for shelves, paints, and more. When we got into the car it was 8:00 pm and I was tired, wanting to take a nap. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Bella. Go to sleep and when you wake up your room will be done." I smiled at her and leaned to the side so my head was rested against Edward's arm. He seemed to notice that his arms were hard and moved so that my head was rested on his lap as he played with my hair and the last thing I thought before I fell to sleep was 'It feels nice to be in his arms..."

**Hi! Okay! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Not a lot happened but** **wanted to show that Bella and Edward are spending time together... slowly falling in love! Don't worry the next chapter will be better... or... at least I hope so! Now pleas give a big thanks to my kind beta!**

**Beta Note: OH YAH! Lol. Go me :D!!!**

**Haha. I hope I did well enough...**


	8. Chapter 8 Both sides of a dream

**Chapter 8 (Both sides of a dream)**

**Okay! I'm so happy about the reviews! This Chapter should be more interesting! Thank you so much for showing our amazing and incredible beta for going through all that trouble!**

**I wanted to make this chapter a dramatic/comedy! **

E.P.O.V

Her head lay on my lap and I played with her hair.

_I don't think I played with a girl's hair before… _I thought as I looked down at her angelic face.

"Emmett, take the turn here to Bella's house. We're going to clean it up and paint it so the paint will dry while the meeting goes on," Alice said as the car stopped in front of Bella's house. Alice and Esme got out of the car and we were off again to the Cullen house… Or I guess Bella called it a sanctuary…

Once the car stopped I picked her up. She was so light in my arm, I could easily put to much force and squish her…and she's so thin. Why? Dose she not eat healthy?

I brought her to my room and placed her down gently on the soft dark blue Silk sheets around her. The blue looked so nice with her skin.

"Edward, Can you give me a hand!?" Emmett asked.

_It was not like Emmett to ask help…_ I went down the stairs to see Emmett lugging in boxes and bags.

"Alice called and asked us to put these together for her. This one should make a Bed, this one a shelf, and this one make up canter with a mirror…and drawers. Oh! And she said to bring in the bags and all the other junk. She also wants us to put the clothes in the drawers and the stuff on the shelves." My eyes were wide open now!

"Carlisle, Jasper!" I yelled and they were next to us in a second, probably missing their wives.

"Carlisle you build the bed, Emmett you take the makeup center thing, Jasper will take the shelves and I'll build the drawers! Once we are done we go to moving all the shopping bags! We have little time before the women get here so we need to work fast!" I said and grabbed a box to the side and brought it in to the living room.

Everyone else followed and we were all on the floor trying to figure the thing out! Jasper was done first and Carlisle was in close second followed by me and then Emmett.

"Okay now the shopping bags! Look inside! If its make up don't even bother to take it out of the bag cause Alice will have fun organizing it, just put it on the make up center thing. If its clothes Uhm… lets see… there are 6 drawers in the make up center thing so lets do it this way. The top right drawer will be for under wear… Rosalie! We need you to put that in the drawer!"

"I'm reading! Go away!" She called back.

"Okay! You see a bag with Victoria's secret you just put it on the side! Anyway…If its DVD's, Books, CD's, or anything around that put it near the shelves and then we will organize it last!" I finished.

"Dude! We're so whipped!" Emmett said.

"They're your wives. I'm just trying to save your butts for when you don't get the job done."

"That's why I called you first!" Emmett said and we got to work. By the time we were done there was one bag left…

"You get it!" Emmett said.

"No, no umm Jasper why don't you." Carlisle said.

"Umm… No thank you… Edward should…" Jasper said.

"Why me!"

"It was your idea and we did everything else! Everything is in there proper place! The book, the CD's, the clothes. We even made sure to leave out the clothes that should go into a closet!" Jasper protested.

"Guys… what are you doing?" Alice said from behind us making us all jump.

"Nothing!" We all said at once.

"Boys, you did a tremendous job! Hey is that a bag in the car? Esme asked walking outside.

"No… well yes…" Emmett seemed at a loss. There in front of us was a pink Victoria's secret bag. Alice looked at is then at us like we were crazy.

"Why don't you just get it?" Alice asked and reached into the bag pulling out some mango strawberry cream. All our mouth's dropped open.

"But…but we thought…" Emmett was stunned.

"You didn't actually think we would let you put away Victoria's secret bags did you? They're at Bella's house." Alice said as the 2 girls walked into the house to get a closer look at our work.

Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and I looked at each other shrugged it off then went into the house to check the clock.

11:55pm the clock said and we met the girls in the dining room.

"Okay, now I wanted to talk about Bella." Carlisle said sitting at the head of the table. We all new that when Carlisle called a meeting, there was a very important reason.

"Is there something wrong?" Esme asked.

"Dose anyone else get the feeling she's hiding something?" Carlisle asked and we all nodded.

"When we searched the house we saw lots of alcohol and broken glass… Bella's father must be an alcoholic." Alice said.

"I can't believe that room we saw was Bella's bed room?" Esme said and if she could cry I could tell water would have been brimming in her eyes.

"When Charlie's answering machine said he was away Bella didn't feel sad… more relieved…"

"The way she has been acting today… Its like she's trying to relive her life, she was so clingy… just like a little kid."

"I thought it was cute."

"We all did." Carlisle smiled.

"But didn't her parents ever tell her not to talk to strangers, and didn't her father care that she has been running off at night?"

"I don't know…" Jasper said and was thinking very hard about possible solutions.

"Did you see the scars on her arms and those bruises?" Rosalie said and all the girls nodded."

"What?" Emmett said hating to be out of the circle.

"We got her into a shirt that had short sleeves and saw some scars so we experimented, putting her into things like really short shorts and halter tops to see how far the scars go and well… they were really bad." Rosalie said.

"You don't think her father did that to her do you?" Esme said with fear in her eyes.

"It's best not to jump to conclusions. From what I here Chief Swan is a good, respectable man and no one talks bad about him. We should keep an eye on her; watch her once her father comes home….okay?" Carlisle asked and before we could reply a scream sounded from my room…

"Bella!" I yelled and we were all in my room next second both shocked and relieved. Bella was on the bed sleep talking.

I was shocked that she would scream in her sleep and relieved it was not something that could kill her.

"Help! Please! Edward!" She screamed, creating a new wave of shock. Sweat beads were all over her face and she had a death grip on the blanket around her.

"What do I do?" I asked Carlisle.

"Talk back or wake her up." Carlisle said. I didn't want to wake her unless absolutely necessary.

"Bella?" I said her name and she relaxed a bit.

"Edward don't leave me!... Please don't go…Don't let her take me!" Bella was turning side to side fear all over her face and implanted within her voice.

"Shhhh… I'm not going anywhere… I won't let anyone hurt you… you're safe…" I whispered and held her hand; it was warm and gripped mine so tightly it would have hurt a human.

I put my hand on her forehead…

"Carlisle, I think she has a fever," I said and he went into doctor mode as he put a hand on her forehead.

"You're right. Esme can you get a cold cloth please?" Carlisle said and she was out of the room in a second.

"Can I make soup? I hear it's good for a human if they're sick!" Emmett said.

"You watched that off of a TV show!" Rosalie said.

"So!" Emmett yelled back.

"Okay Emmett, Alice go with him so the house doesn't burn down." Carlisle said as Esme walked back in and placed the cloth on Bella's head.

Esme started humming her favorite song I wrote for her and Bella calmed down more.

"How did you know what to do?" I asked.

"I learned it when I was human…" Esme said starting again.

A CRASH came from the kitchen and then Emmett's voice followed.

"Now look! I told you to open the can before putting it into the microwave!"

"I told YOU to do that but you said it would be fine!" Alice shot back and Esme went to go help them out.

Bella started to fuss again so I started to hum the first thing that came to my minds… It was sweet and beautiful…just like her. It was a lullaby and not before long she was again in a soft sleep. I watched the rise and fall of her chest and the patterns of her breath. She was so angelic. Before I realized what I was doing I kissed her forehead and watched a small smile appear on the edges of those full lips ……………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

B.P.O.V

It was dark, I knew this dark all to well and I was not surprised to here a chuckle from the corner and candles lit the walls…

"Dear Bella, You're back…" My mother said as the room started to get hot.

"Not for long," I said and tried kicking the wall in-between 2 candles. There was no exit.

"Your right, justice must be paid." The men from before come back and I found them knocking me into a wall. The candle burned into my back and I let out an ear piercing scream. The room was almost at an unbearable heat.

"Call your hero now? If he dare come…He probably forgot all about you…" Mom taunted.

"Help! Please! Edward!" I screamed and the whole room went silent as if waiting for a reply…

"Time to take you were you belong…" Mom said and pulled out a dagger… and there I heard it…

"Bella…" It was his voice but my mother didn't stop as she brought the knife up ready to kill me.

"Edward, don't leave me! Please don't go. Don't let her take me!" I yelled struggling to get free.

"Shhhh… I'm not going anywhere… I won't let anyone hurt you… you're safe," He said and a doorway appeared. It was incredible…It had no edges and looked more like a half oval it went down like a tunnel and the sides were black marble just like the room. A figure with a long black silk cape appeared he pulled back his hood and I was so happy to see…Edward.

He wore all black giving him this sexy and dangerous look about him, and his pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness. He ran over and pushed my stunned decaying mother to the side. He gave me his hand and I squeezed it.

"Edward…" I whispered but could not say another word for his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss, entwining my hands though his hair. He pulled away and I noticed our surrounding changed… It was a meadow… Beautiful… with flowers and all… we were standing in the shade of a tree… Edward lied down in the flowers and pulled me down with him. My lips burned from the feeling of his on mine and I was truly happy to be in his arms my forehead against his just taking in the surrounding tranquility…

**Okay! Another chapter down! I was not very happy with the amount of reviews I got even though the reviews I did get I loved. This chapter was somewhat existing… I hope? **

**What? It didn't make you laugh how the boys struggled over the Victoria's secret bag? **

**It didn't make your heart race as Bella's mother almost killed her? **

**It didn't make you feel all happy inside when Edward kissed Bella in a sexy cape? (Come on! You know the last one was true!)**

**Well if it did show me how much you liked it and Review!**

**Beta Note: well, I liked it :D**

**Ha-ha. Edward in a cape ********. REVIEW!!! FOR ME NDD A MOON IN THE TWILIGHT!!!**

**Love you! 3 **


	9. Chapter 9 Twilight

**Chapter 9 (Twilight) **

**Okay! I'm so happy about the reviews! I hope you liked the chapter and the chapter to come! I have put up pictures on my profile and pleas vote on my poll! **

**I have good news and bad news.**

**The bad news is that our beloved Beta has work and will not be able to correct my fanfic any longer, **

**The good news is that we now have a new Beta! Now make her feel very appreciated pleas cause I don't need a 3****rd**** beta quitting on me. She has very kindly said yes and I would like her to know how much she is wanted. Her name is 'xXbloodxXxroseXx'**

B.P.O.V

You know one of those days where you wake up and say the first thing that comes to your mind. Well today was one of those days.

I opened my eyes to see Edward looking down at me and the first thing that came to my mind was...

"You look good in a cape." Edward just smiled and the whole family burst into laughter. I turned my head to see them all there looking at me. Then I realized what I had just said. I blushed till my face was going to explode.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked when the family stopped laughing.

"Much better… Thank you." I said.  

"For what?" He asked and I blushed again.

"Just forget I said that." I got up and Alice dragged me into the bathroom.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well we're fixing your room up! I thought it best that you have a voice in where the things should go and what color for the paint job." Alice said and pulled a towel from the closet throwing me into the shower. I took off my clothes and threw them over where Alice was. Then I let the hot water warm my skin.

"So what did you dream about last night?" Alice asked casually.

Ed.P.O.V

The whole family was at the door of the bathroom trying to get a better spot to listen to Bella tell Alice about her dream.

"It was of my mom…" Bella started and we were all a little shocked.

"You were talking in your sleep…" Alice said and you could imagin it so well that you could practically see the blush on her face.

"I've been having a lot of bad dreams of my mom recently… it happens each year. Hey Alice… can I visit her grave today… maybe after we finish my room?"

"Of course Bella." Alice said and then opened the door it was so sudden that we all fell right through.

"Shhh… Out, now!" Alice said in a small voice. We all got out and then Alice turned to us.

"Okay! We should all wear black if we're going to go to a cemetery." Alice said and they all left my room to get changed. I looked through my clothes and found a black outfit when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'm decent." I called as Alice walked in holding a simple black dress. She walked into the bathroom and placed it on the counter and then sat on my bed. She wore a black mini skirt with a black tank top and her usually spiky hair was down with a black clip on the sides to keep it out of her face.

"Edward…when we leave to go home. I think you should take Bella somewhere… cheer her up, see a movie, you know." I didn't bother asking her why she couldn't do it herself… she's warmed up to me most and it's clear she has no other friends.

"Okay…" I said and Alice left the room.

"You should wear a cape." Alice smiled and I knew the family was not going to let that go for a long time. After a while Bella came out and if my heart would have skipped a beat if it wasn't already dead.

Bella had more hair on one side giving this Pretty/serious look. The dress hugged her perfectly as it touched her knees but there was one part that made a growl form in the pit of my chest. On her arms were bruises and scars. One looked somewhat like a hand mark…

Was Esme right about Bella being abused? Bella noticed me staring and blushed a deep scarlet and I smiled.

I'll find out in a week. We walked down the stairs to see Emmett loading the last thing into the Jeep We began our trip to her house. When we walked in, there were beer bottles everywhere and it was rather dirty.

"Who drank all these?" Emmett asked and we all wanted to smack him on the back of the head.

"My dad often has friends over…" Bella said but it didn't go unnoticed that she didn't answer the question. We all walked into Bella's room and Bella gasped.

The room was cleaner than it was before. There was no dried blood on the walls. All of Bella's old clothes were thrown out and the floors had a nice polish to them. They had chosen a light blue and I could tell Bella was captivated by the ceiling. It was like the universe was painted there.

There were stars and planets… I'm sure, to a human it would look almost realistic. Esme really did a nice job.

"Oh Alice, Esme!" Bella said and gave Esme a hug, there was a glint in Esme's eyes as she hugged Bella back and I knew that Esme considered Bella a daughter.

"Were does this go?" Emmett asked pushing the bed into the room.

"Just over there." Bella said as Emmett turned it to the right side and put it down. Jasper came into the room and put the mattress on. Tears started to come from Bella's eyes as she looked at all of us.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked as wiped away her tears.

"Thank you! This is the best day ever!" Bella said and she hugged me. I hugged her back and she was so warm under my cold arms. We spent a lot of time deciding where the stuff would go. By the time we finished, the room was the best in the house.

"Its only 11:00." Emmett said.

"I should probably clean the house… Charlie would like coming home to a clean house." Bella said and she looked very sad as she said that.

"I'll help you." I said and Bella smiled.

"Me too." Alice said and before long the whole family was helping out and we were done within 30 minutes.

"Thank you so much!" Bella said and truly we were just glad to see her so happy.

"We should go to Forks cemetery before the rain starts." Alice said and that got all our attention.

"You're right Alice." Bella said and we all got into the Jeep. It was around 5 minutes before we arrived and we slowly walked around all the tombstones.

"Which one belongs to your mother?" Esme asked.

"It's just over here… mom wanted a tomb like the Egyptian. It's big so, it needs a lot of space…" she explained and under a tree was a black marble tomb-stone with white writing that said.

Renee Marie Swan

1958-1993

Loved wife and mother

Died with a dream to see the world and a city full of sun…

"What does the last sentence mean?" Emmett asked his usually happy voice thick with sorrow.

"Exactly what it says… my mother wanted to travel the world. She hated Forks because she wanted the sun. Now she's forced to be here for the rest of eternity. She was going to divorce Charlie before she found out she was pregnant. When she did find out about me she stayed with Charlie and tried to make it work…" Bella explained, a tear slowly coming down her cheek.

"What's the tomb made out of?" Carlisle asked trying to stay on subject but with less stress in the air.

"All sides of the tomb are marble. It's pretty big as you can see but, Charlie wanted to let the sun shine on her face a little longer so the top part is made out of wood so that Charlie could cut a small hole and let the sun in. After awhile he had to close it 'cause the rain was coming but, he seemed happier knowing the sun shined on her face a little longer…"

"Was it hard coming over here?" Alice asked not knowing what it's like to leave someone you love.

"I never knew her but in a way I don't think I ever did…" A light rain started but it was only spitting. More tears came down from her cheeks and I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged her. She seemed kind of shocked at first but, then hugged me back and we just stayed like that as the rest of the family left. After one minute the rain started to pour and I listened to Bella's stomach growl. I pulled out an umbrella. If you live in forks you know best to keep one with you at all times,

"You want to get something to eat?" Bella just nodded and I kept her close to me so none of us could get wet. We walked out of the cemetery and I noticed the ground sink a little as we left the tomb but paid it no mind. My Volvo was parked there as I pulled Bella in with me, I found a note on my rear view mirror. I pulled it off and read it.

Thought you might want your car.

Alice…

"Where are you taking me?" Bella asked and I smiled at her.

"It's a surprise."

B.P.O.V

I hate surprises… I thought as I watched Edward drive. I didn't dare look at what speed we were going but, it was very uncomfortable to know he was barely looking at the road. Instead he was looking at me…

"So what was this about… me in a cape thing?" Edward asked to lighten the mood.

"Dose it matter?" I blushed and looked at my hands.

"Well Alice is probably going to force me into one and the whole family will never let me live it down so…"

"I'm so sorry about that! It was the first thing that popped into my mind and the dream…" I covered my mouth with my hands the second I said that but Edward caught every word.

"You dreamed about me?" And that gave Edward a crooked smile that was so nice I couldn't help but smile back.

"Maybe…maybe not. Maybe I saw you in a cape in my dream. Maybe I saw another guy in a cape and thought it would look nice on you." I was trying to confuse him but we both knew the truth.

"So tell me… What did this other guy do in your dream?"

"He saved my life…and then he took me to the most beautiful place ever." I said leaving out the kiss.

"Really...Why was he wearing the cape?" Edward asked.

"For two reasons actually." I said.

"And what were those two reasons?" Edward asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"The first was because it showed how heroic he was and the second was because he looked good in it." I said.

"And tell me how he saved your life…"

"Well a zombie wanted to kill me… she didn't like me very much. So she tried to kill me."

"In that case you should tell me who he is so I could thank him."

"I already did…" I said and thought about the thank you I said to him this morning.

"We're here." Edward said and I looked at a fancy restaurant. We fit right in wearing fancy clothes.

"What can I do for you?" A waitress said with beach blond hair and a curvy body. She seemed to only be talking to Edward but he paid no mind to her.

"A table for 2 please…" And then he leaned in so that his lips were close to hers.

"Somewhere private please." Edward whispered in such a seductive voice, it made me shiver.

"Right this way." She whispered back a little dazzled. She led us up the stairs and to a balcony table where we had a nice view of the La Push cliffs. The rain had lightened up to a sprinkle. There was a big umbrella covering our table.

"I'll be back soon to take your orders…" She said and walked off leaving us alone. I walked to our table and Edward pulled my chair out for me.

"Thank you." I said and sat down. I put the menu in front of my face to hide the blush. I scanned the menu and found something I liked.

"So… what's the reason for all this?" I asked but Edward just stared his eyes never leaving me as he replied.

"Need there be an occasion for a man to take a beautiful lady to eat?" Edward asked making me blush again.

"I suppose not…Edward." This was it. I needed to tell him about Charlie. He's been so nice to me and I shouldn't keep a secret from someone who trusts me with his own. He could have killed me when he knew what I knew about him but he didn't. Now he and his family do all this.

"Yes Bella. " He asked his eyes boring into mine.

"May I take your order?" The same girl came back.

"Yes… can I have a steak with mashed potato, an Ice-tea and for desert a chocolate moose?" I asked and the lady nodded looking at Edward.

"I'll have the same." Edward said never taking his eyes off of me and I noticed the waitress was jealous.

"Right away." She said and left.

"Now… you wanted to tell me something?" Edward asked.

"I-I just wanted… to say… thank you."

Damn! Where did my courage go?

"It's my pleasure Bella." Edward said.

"Hey Edward. How old are you?" I asked and Edward's face lost whatever colour it had left.

"17" He said.

"I mean how long have you been 17?" Edward sighed and broke the gaze he had and began looking at his hands.

"I was born in the year 1901…" He said and then finally looked back up at me. I nodded and was happy that he could trust me. I mentally slapped myself for not being able to tell him.

"Here's your food." The waitress said and put our food own.

That was fast… I wonder if she told the cook to make our order first… She left and I ate in silence as Edward picked at his food. Sometimes he would throw parts of it over the balcony into the garden below but, mostly he watched me eat.

"Is it good?" Edward asked.

"You should try it yourself or ask the plants." That made us laugh and the conversations seemed to flow after that and soon we walked out of the restaurant. It was almost twilight.

"I want to show you something…" Edward whispered taking my hand and leading me into the forest.

"Ummm…girl follows strange man into the forest… I think I've seen this movie." I said and chuckled.

"Oh really, Then what happened next?" Edward asked and covered my eyes.

"Hmm… You kidnap me?" I answer.

"I think I already did that… no that's not it. Get on my back." Edward said and put a blind fold on me.

"What?" I said shocked.

"Just do it or were going to be late." Edward said and helped me on his back. I felt the ground disappear from my feet and then next thing I new I was sitting on something hard and round.

"Open your eyes." Edward whispered and I looked at the most amazing thing in my life.

The night was so beautiful, so amazing. We were sitting on the top of a tree branch and we saw the tops of trees and at the end of the forest where the sun was setting. Then when you looked a little up you saw the light of stars and a moon.

"Oh Edward! It's beautiful!" I said and was memorizing the sight in front of me.

"I've seen a lot of things before but only one thing can beat a big open Twilight."

"And what's that." I said my voice a whisper. I tuned to look at him and found our faces inches apart.

"You." He said and he slowly moved his lips to mine. They were cold and hard but strangely soft and warm at the same time as they sent an electric current rushing through my veins. It was better then the dream for this kiss had an aura of reality. I put more passion into the kiss and put my hands on his chest as he put his hand on my cheek. The passion made my heart beat so fast I thought it would come out of my chest. I moved my hands around his neck and licked his bottom lip asking for an entrance. Edward froze under me and all too soon he slowly pulled apart.

He seemed happy he could control himself but sad that he couldn't go as for as I wanted. I understood that it was dangerous so I decided not to push him. I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder as we watched the rest of the sunset.

**Okay! And that's a chapter! At first I wanted to name the chapter 'The kiss' but if I did that it would have given away the surprise. Pleas give a big thank you to my new beta for taking her precious time on this fanfic.**

**Beta Note: It was very good!! claps. There were many minor mistakes, I took care of those. You also had grammatical errors. **

**You kind of need to add more detail to the people. To let the readers know who they are. For instance, instead of saying Edward said. You could add an emotion to that. During the kiss, you added a lot of detail. It actually made an image in my mind. This is what you should do, add more detail to it. Other than that, everything was good. I loved the story. I also left a few notes in the story. **

**I hope you liked it! **


	10. 10 Have to tell the truth in your sleep

Chapter 10 (School…This is going to be weird)

**Chapter 10 (Sleep talking)**

**Okay! **

**I wanted to say that I have some picks of Bella's Room, close and stuff if you want to see there on my profile! **

**Okay! I just wanted to say that this chapter had no Beta!! (My beta is stuck in a tree with evil squirrels so let's all hope she gets down without getting eaten) **

**I hope you like this chapter because something happens that you've all been waiting for! **

**To **TopazTearz: **Okay! About the restaurant. They where up high in the building and it was not to far from the LaPush border line so you could see the cliffs from the distance.** **Sorry if it's too unreal… it's just that theirs no good restaurants near forks or a graveyard in Twilight so I didn't want to mess too much with that. They went a little farther out of Forks to get to the graveyard. The restaurant was not IN Forks but not OUT of it… it was somewhere in between… The restaurant is actually half Hotel and called the 'high way inn'. Just a small nice place for travelers and people who want some nice dinner without going out of Forks. **

**Also Bella didn't freak out about the room cause Charlie often leaves without telling her in the morning and never goes into her room when he gets home… in a way, he's to lazy and Bella has a lock for her door… Charlie tried to get into her room for awhile when she was younger but there was nothing for him to see so he didn't bother getting rid of the lock. He knows he could just break the door down if he needed her and it's not like she doesn't come to Charlie when he calls her… So as long as she comes… he doesn't really care. **

**Bella is like the role mottle child that tries to make her parent happy but it's just the way Charlie is... Bella blames herself for it all… the alcohol… the beatings… she thinks its her fault… it's the only thing she had been told for 15 years. **

A.P.O.V

"He kissed her!" I yelled coming out of the vision to see the rest of the family cheer. We had been watching the hole date since we left making bets weather he was going to kiss her or not.

"I new it!" Esme yelled collecting 5 dollars from Carlisle. Of course we didn't want money but it was fun. We all wanted to vote that Edward was going to kiss her but the girls made the boys bet against it.

"Dude, We so need to give Edward a brotherly talk now! I've been waiting forever to embarrass him with the talk!" Emmett's booming voice said as he looked at Jasper and Carlisle with a evil smile.

"You all are being utterly ridiculous! Its not like relationships don't break at times. You're all getting so worked up you never even thought. What if it falls apart?" Rosalie was the only one who didn't bet and was mad that the family was taking so much liking to Bella.

"Oh Rose. Don't be that way…" Emmett tried to make her happy to join the mood.

"Edward doesn't fall in love everyday sweet. You should be happy for your brother." Esme said a sweet smile on her face and she was probably already planning there wedding unctuously.

"You're forgetting she's human! They change! They grow old and die! What are you going to do when she's dead! Watch Edward go into depression! Or maybe wait until he finds another human girl!" Rosalie did have a point and that made all out smiles fade.

"Rosalie… If Edward loves her… were going to change her…if she wants it… if the 2 of theme want it." Esme said and Rosalie's eyes widened as anger flooded her facial features.

"No! You'll see! One day when she's changed she's going to leave Edward… and you'll be left to watch him and this family fall apart!" Rosalie said and left to her room.

"I don't believe her." I said folding my arms across my chest as the family looked at me.

"I know not to bet against Alice and I've never seem my bro so happy… there going to be just fine." Emmett said too. The rest of the family gave nods of agreements and I was pulled into a vision.

"He's coming home! Act natural and block your thoughts." I said and Carlisle and Esme went into the study, Jasper and Emmett were playing video games and I looked through my latest fashion magazine…

B.P.O.V

"You should sleep in your new room tonight." Edward said and we rushed to my house.

"Thank you again for everything… today was the best day of my life and my room looks incredible…" said as Edward pulled up into my drive way. He walked me to my room and sat on my bed as I walked to my dresser. My room DID look amazing with a book shelf full of books and my closet had never been filled before… There was a make-up place and it was great for covering up my bruises thought I would never tell them that but he walls mist something and I had an idea what.

"Edward…" I asked.

"Yes Bella."

"Do you think it would be too much trouble to get a camera and make a collage of pictures on this wall? It's just that I want pictures to remember all the fun I had here…"

"I think that's a great Idea…Alice will go crazy with the camera though."

"That's all right if it makes her happy." I said and gabbed some close going to the bathroom and taking a warm shower. Once I was done I put on some nice pink pajamas with a shoes design on theme.** (Pick on profile)** There not my style but they were conferrable. I brushed my hair and braided it as I walked back to my room. I saw Edward sitting there on my bed and smiled at this god… that thought I was beautiful…

"Hello." He said smiling back at me. He opened the covers and motioned for me to lie down. I did as he said and he tucked me in, slowly kissing my forehead as lay down next to me the covers keeping his cold skin from touching mine. "Edward started to hum that lullaby and I new it at once.

"That melody! Were is it from?" I asked yawning.

"I made it for you… why have you heard it somewhere?" Edward asked.

"Yes… in a dream…" I said before falling into a deep sleep.

E.P.O.V

_A dream… she must have heard my dream as I sang it to her last night…_ I smiled at the fact that she heard it… and then an idea struck me but I had to wait.

I was patient lessening to the sound of her even breathes and angelic face… and then it happened.

"Edward." She whispered in her sleep.

"Bella… what is 1+1?" I asked her testing my theory.

"2… I like the flowers…" She said.

_Yes, it worked!_ I thought and readied myself for the worst.

"Bella… how did you get your scares?" I asked and Bella's face had an expression of disgust.

"He gave them to me…" Bella said turning in her sleep.

"Who's he?" I asked a little more urgent needing to know.

"Charlie…" Bella mumbled and the rolled over again as if trying to stop me from asking more questions… I wasn't I got all I needed.

"Sweet dreams Bella." I said and gave her a quick soft kiss before returning to my family. The second I walked in I new something was up… they were being to quiet…

"I'm calling an immediate family meeting in the living room. Now." I said my voice stern and full of anger to give me that. 'Don't-mass-with-me-and-do-what-I-say' tone.

I sat on the chair and watched as the whole family sat on the couches and love seats.

"It's been confirmed…Bella's abused." I said and whatever the family was expecting it was not that. They all gasped and I think I heard Carlisle growl.

"Are you certain?" Carlisle said in a voice that said 'You-better-tell-the-truth'

"Its going to sound weird but I had a theory and asked her a few math questions and she got theme right. Then asked her about the scares and she said it was Charlie." I explained and the hole family seemed pretty mad.

"Uh!" Rosalie said and left the room leaving me confused.

"What are we going to do?" Alice said.

"Were going to confront her when she gets to our house tomorrow." Carlisle spoke in such a voice that we new the meeting was over. I walked to my room and then changed into some close that are good for school be fore walking to the door.

"I'm going to Bella's" I said and drove the car to Bella's house not being able to wait to see her face.

B.P.O.V

I awoke looking up at the ceiling that was so amazing I spent 10 minutes staring at it memorizing it… I felt 2 cold arms entwine around my waist and shrugged close to him, taking in his sent.

"Its nice isn't it." Edward said and we new what we were talking about… Esme's painting that she did for my ceiling. The moon and starts looked so real…

"You should get ready for school." Edward said and kissed my cheek.

"Your right." I said and got up. I pulled out a really cute out fit that was decent and school girl. **(Pick on profile) **

I had a shower and brushed my teeth. Put the out fit on and when I walked into my room Edward was no were to be seen. I shrugged it off. I walked to my makeup counter and straitened my hair so it was nicer then the usual wavy and just touched the top of my butt. I walked slowly down the stairs so I didn't trip and a sent that made my mouth water hit my nose.

_Bacon… pancakes…mmmmm… _I walked over to see Edward was finishing up making some pancakes and placed them on the table were there was bacon and orange jus to go with it.

"This looks great!" I said happily and sat down pouring syrup on the pancakes and taking a huge bite.

"Are they good?" Edward asked and I smiled as I nodded taking another bite. In 10 minutes I was done the meal and washed the dishes.

"Ready for school?" He asked and I nodded as he drove me to school in his Volvo.

School past by so quickly except the rest of the Cullen's weren't as talkative. It worried me but I didn't ponder on it.

"Are you coming to my house?" Edward asked me as we walked to the Volvo.

"Of course!" I said and was so happy. I felt like I had a family… like for the first time in 15 years I wasn't alone…

"Great." He said and we drove… somewhat slower then usual to the Cullen's house. When we were finally there the rain had stopped from spitting to nothing but clouds and that's how I liked it… no blinding sun…or water.

"When I entered the Cullen house everyone was there already but in the dining room. I walked in and they all had sad faces as they looked at me.

"What's going on?" I asked as Edward took a seat.

"Bella… maybe you should sit down…" Carlisle said and I was a little reluctant to do so but did.

"Bella… Who gave you these scares?" Carlisle asked pointing to my arms with healing wounds and old scares.

"I'm clumsy." I said and looked down.

E.P.O.V

"Bella…pleas don't lie to us… did Charlie do this?" Carlisle was concerned but stern and he looked Bella strait in the eyes as she tried but could not look away. At one point tears started to fall from her beautiful eyes as she said in a small voice.

"It's my fault he dose it…it's my punishment." Bella said and finally looked away at the glass of flowers on the table but quickly looked back to Carlisle as he hit the table with his fist making a little dent and a loud boom. None of us had ever seen Carlisle so angry.

"I'm calling children aide." Carlisle said in such an angry voice I could tell it took self control not to kill Charlie. Immediately got up and said.

"No! It's my fault he's doing this… I need to fix it." Bella said and for the first time Carlisle looked… scary…

"How can you blame yourself? What did you do to provoke this?!" He more growled then asked and I'm surprised Bella didn't flinch. The whole family was scared to talk.

"I killed the only woman he loved! It's his revenge. It's my way of telling her I'm sorry! He needed her… and I took her away." Bella was sobbing as she said this and clenched her hand around the locket I noticed she always wore.

"This belonged to her… it has a picture of Charlie's and Rene's wedding and he looked so happy…I took that away and I half to make him happy again! I don't know how but till I do I'm in his care!"

"I won't see my daughter get hurt!" Carlisle yelled and Bella's eyes widened. She stared in shock at Carlisle who didn't even consider taking the words back… he showed he meant what he said and would never take it back as he kept eye contact with Bella.

"You truly care…" Bella said and slowly loosened her mussels as she did something no one expected… she hugged Carlisle. It was forceful and sweet. Carlisle was shocked for a second and then hugged her back… Bella sobbed in Carlisle's shoulder and he slowly put his hand on her head lightly to give her the feel that she was surrounded and safe. I was jealous but new that this was a father, daughter moment and nothing more.

Esme smiled and spoke up.

"Your are our daughter Bella… We love you… Never think for one second we don't." Esme said and Bella hugged her to.

"Now I'm calling the police and getting Charlie arrested." Carlisle said and Bella's eyes widened.

"You can't do that!" Bella said backing away.

"I won't let you get hurt." Carlisle said and pulled out his cell phone.

B.P.O.V

"My dad IS the police!" I yelled to my defense and Carlisle didn't look up.

"Its my fault! Whatever happens to him! It's my fault!!" I yelled and did the one thing I thought of. I ran just ran… strait out the door to god knows were.

"Bella!" Edward called after me but the rain started pouring harder then it poured in awhile. I remembered something about there being a big storm tonight but I didn't care. I kept running. Just running… Through a storm… to no one knows where…

**Okay! That's another Chapter! I hope you liked it because it gets really good from here. **

**I hope you like that the Cullen's FINALY know Bella is abused…**


	11. Chapter 11 Mom's Tomb

**Chapter 11 (Mother's Tomb)**

**Okay! Well I just got a Poll up so, don't be shy and check it out! Like I said before I have pics if you want to see go to my profile. **

**WARNING!**** THIS CHAPTER IS **_**NOT **_**FOR PEPOLE WITH A WEAK STOMACH OR HEART OR FOR ANYONE WHO GETS REALLY SCARED OF BUGS… ESPECIALLY MAGGOTS. **

**DO NOT EAT WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER!! (I know from personal experience'I'm so stupid!') **

**Enjoy your chapter! **

B.P.O.V

Here I am… running. Just running from all I loved… and why?... because thier trying to save me. I know that sounds crazy but, I don't think I was ever really sane. Maybe somewhere in the middle but, 'maybe' is a tricky word.

The rain pounded hard against my back and I heard thunder around me. Flashes of lightning made it harder to see and I tripped a lot but, I never gave up. I ran and ran until my legs burned. There was only one other time I ran like this. It was so long ago. I was trying to find my sanctuary.

My White House Sanctuary…

I saw a gate in the distance and ran to it only to my horror… it was the gate to my mother's grave.

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Bella!" Edwards voice hung out, he was coming after me. I quickly ran into the graveyard past everyone else. I saw the tree in the distance and for some strange reason… my mind told me to stay away. It told me to run into Edward's arms but, I ignored it.

I saw the faint outline of my mother's grave and kneeled before but, the rain was pounding on my back so hard. I gave up and clasped hard onto the ground before her. I cried at her tomb for 5 seconds before there was a crack and the last thing I remember before darkness overwhelmed me was the fact that I was falling…

E.P.O.V

"It's my fault! Whatever happens to him! It's my fault!!" Bella yelled and ran out the door.

"Bella!" I called after her but Alice grabbed my hand. Carlisle sighed in frustration and put his phone into his pocket.

"Alice! Let me go!" I said as I struggled against her grip.

"Let's form a plan! There's going to be a big storm tonight and that's going to flush out her scent! I can't see her future because she hasn't decided where she's running! Now listen up! You check near the graveyard Jasper and I will go to into the woods. Rosalie and Emmett will go to Bella's house to check if she comes home and Carlisle and Esme will go to the border of La Push to see if she might go to her father." Alice said in a rush.

"I'm staying here!" Rosalie said in a stubborn voice.

"Fine! All the more better if she comes back!" I could tell Alice was getting fed up with her 'I hate Bella' mood.

"Okay! Now go, and don't forget to call if you find her." Alice said as thunder struck the ground. The family ran out the door and we all knew had the same thoughts… find Bella.

I was near the fence and I couldn't smell a thing since the rain was so thick.

"Bella!

"Bella!"

"Bella!" But there was no answer…

_Uh! Were could she be. _I thought and then heard a faint crack. I pushed it to the back of my mind and continued looking for her… 10 minutes later I heard a deathly scream and knew at once it belonged to Bella.

_Oh god! Let Bella be okay…_

B.P.O.V

My feeling came slowly… at first I couldn't feel anything. Then it started to get cold and my ears became slightly attuned. I heard rain poor. I felt it hit my body with so much force that it hurt but, I didn't move. I realized that half my body was soaked in water and the water was slowly rising. There was something strange moving at the edges of the water. I slowly opened my eyes and didn't think I would see this sight even in my worse nightmares.

There I was… staring face to face with my mom's maggot filled corpse. I had seemed to fall right next to her and it was too close for comfort for I could feel her rotting flesh against my skin. I could see every detail of what happened to her over the years.

Her hair had grown white and longer as the water made it float around her head as if it was alive. Her mouth was open and the flesh was falling off, mold grew on the parts that were still intact and you could see her rotting bones. Her eyelids were closed and thank god for that but what came out from under the eyelids scared me to no end. Like a tear… it looked like she was crying maggots. I took a quick intake of breath and nasty water filled my mouth and lungs. I sat up a bit and gagged up water as it landed on my mothers deciding chest but I had not only gagged up water but, some maggots as well. I looked around to see that the water was filled with maggots, beetles, worms and chucks of my mother's flesh that was not attached to her any more. I took a breath to scream again but I wish I didn't. I could practically taste the smell of my mothers decaying form and thought I was just going to die of the smell but, then something worse just had to happen. I realized that they didn't dig my mother that deep… maybe 5 cm which is just enough for the grass to grow. Above me there was a hole just big enough to fall through and the rest of the ceiling was going to fall any second, drowning me in bug filled water. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen making the roof wood… I should have known the wood would have grown weaker from the rain…

"Bella!" Edward's voice was close.

"Edward, help!" I called back and got up. I tried to climb up only to find the walls to slippery and I fell back. I was used to falling back and by instinct turned around to put my hands in front of my face… big mistake.

I hit the ground and saved the fall… but fell right on my mom's corpse… my face was less then an inch away from hers and my hand accidentally hit the side of her skull, tearing off some of the maggot filled hair and breaking part of the skull. It would have been better if it stopped there but I just had to see the maggots and some flesh float out from the water that kept rising.

I was scarred to the point where I couldn't move and then I didn't even realize that the blood curdling scream was mine. I got up slowly as if it would come to life any second.

"Bella!" Edward said. I looked up to see him right above me. He gave me his hand and I placed my deathly cold, shaking one in his. Edward pulled me out and hugged me to him. I was shaking so violently that my knees couldn't support me. My knees gave out but, Edward caught me. He carried me close to his chest shielding me from most of the rain. I felt comfort in his grip but I was not so happy about that strange moving feeling in my shirt…

Edward ran us home in record timing and even in my wet form he put me on the couch.

"Rosalie! Call the family now!" Edward said and Rosalie huffed as she took out a cell phone. Edward was gone and then back 3 seconds later with a towel the size of a blanket. The thing in my shirt moved again and I couldn't take it. I pulled off my shirt with one movement and threw it on the ground. Sure I was only in a small bra and skirt but Edward was 100 years old! He had to have already seen something like this… right? From the way he looked at my chest, I guess I was mistaken. Edward composed himself and put the blanket around me as I took off my skirt. Edward started a fire to warm me up as the rest of the Family walked in just as soaked. The only difference was that I was covered in dirt and there were probably maggots in my hair.

"What happened?" Emmett asked as he looked at me shaking on the couch while sitting on Edward's lap. Edward got out from under me to go explain while I wasn't around but I held myself to him. Edward looked down at me and then held me closer to him as he sat down.

Edward started mumbling something and I only caught parts of it.

"…Rene…wood… maggots…rain…" By the end of it tears had again came from my eyes. Edward wiped them off with his thumb as Alice started pulling at my hair with a brush…

"I'm…I'm so sorry… It's always my fault! Now you're all wet… and so is your house!" I was sobbing as I said this. They wanted to help… and all I did was get them wet and tracked maggots into there house.

"Bella! Water means nothing to us! A bit of bugs don't scare us and we were all just worried about you! Its fine! We didn't call yet… its fine…shh… its going to be fine…" Esme's calming voice stopped my sobs to just strange breathing as my chest shook every time I tried to breath.

"Are you sure?" I asked taking another deep breath.

E.P.O.V

"Certain… You're our daughter…you mean much more to us then a little water." Carlisle spoke up and Emmett took Bella's shirt and skirt out side. Emmett's face was priceless as a worm fell out of her shirt but I didn't laugh. Emmett picked it up and threw the clothes outside so they would be cleaned when the storm stopped.

"Alice will get you into a bath and to bed, okay?" I said and Bella hung on to me tighter and nodded. Alice understood and went upstairs to set the water to just before hot. I picked her up and put Bella on the counter in our big bathroom. The bath tub was huge and filled to the top with steaming warm water. It had some sort of lavender and rose in it that made it smell amazing and some healing oils. There were some creams got out and I could tell Alice was going to give Bella a warm message once she was done her bath. I knew this was more then helping Bella after the shock, this was also a way to get to know her… have Bella warm up to Alice and the family more. Alice and Bella looked at me and I left the room. I walked down stairs to find that most of the family had changed. Esme had a towel rapped around her hair.

"How is she?" Esme asked. We had all seen what time can do to corpses and we knew that Bella was too sweet to see a sight like that. From the looks of it she had been down there awhile and the memorizes of tonight would haunt her for awhile. I knew they would… but still she was tough. She would get over it…I hope…

B.P.O.V

The bath tub looked more like a miniature swimming pool. I took the blanket off and slowly got in letting the warm water surround me. I closed my eyes and felt my muscles relax as the oils took effect. Alice came in with her hair in towel and a robe around her. She placed a dark red bra and underwear on the counter with a black, slightly see-thought night gown. Alice put some sort of shampoo in her hand and it smelt like strawberries. She lathered my hair and as soon as it was completely covered she handed me a bar of soap for my body. I loved the bath. It was incredible and all the stuff was great. The memory of my mother slowly faded as the salts made me feel sleepy. Once my body was clean, Alice brushed conditioner through my hair. I would have protested but, Alice looked more then happy doing it so I let her have some fun. Once I was out of the bath I felt so much lighter… like dirt had been washed straight off my soul.

I changed into my new set of undergarments and walked outside to hear voices from down stairs along with Alice's. I walked down the stairs and blushed as 6 pairs of eyes looked at me.

A.P.O.V

While Bella was getting changed I walked down stairs and the family asked me questions I was expecting.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked.

"She's fine, I gave her purple Lilly, It's an herb only used when you want to relax after a really bad thing happened. She should sleep fine tonight after a massage but, the Lilly will wear off in around 3 days. I hope she's prepared for the memories by then. Most humans are… She won't forget what happened but, it will be slightly blurry making it seen more like a dream and slowly the memories will become clear. Its better for her so she's not taking the shock in one blow… the herb is used for patients in early shock." **(I made up the herb) **

E.P.O.V (Sorry for all the changing with the P.O.V's)

The family was silent for a few seconds then Bella came out into the living room and I was shocked by her appearance. She wore a sexy little night gown. I wanted to run up and kiss her...Heck! I wanted to do more then that but, after the events she had just been through I'm guessing it wouldn't be the best.

"How are you feeling dear?" Esme asked and Bella looked up.

"Much better thank you. My throat's a little sore but other than that I'm fine." Bella looked sad as she said this. I could tell she just wanted to forget.

"Would you like some tea dear?" Esme asked.

"Yes please. That would be great." She was still a little jumpy and scared. I walked to her had she hugged me tightly as I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Hmmm… maybe Edward should give her the massage…that would be cute… _Her thoughts surprised me and I looked to see her smile.

_Go. _Alice said and I walked with Bella up to my room. There were candles lit and some creams near the bed.

_Looks like she did a lot more then just start the water. _I thought and moved Bella to the bed.

"Bella…how would you like a massage." I asked her and she smiled.

"If you want to…" She said and walked near the bed. She lied down on her stomach and moved the blanket just above her butt before removing her night gown. Even if I didn't see anything my breath slightly hitched. I tried to ignore the fact that the right side of her body was starting to bruise and the healing wounds on her back. Truth be told it wasn't that hard with the fact that I was going to massage Bella… my Bella… who was dressed in nothing more then a bra and underwear. The blanket didn't count as close, I said to myself as I put my knees on each side of her thigh.

"You can unclip the bra if it gets in the way." Bella said. Her face was red as a tomato but I found it cute. I slowly uncliped the bra and pushed it to the side with some of her hair. I put some cream on my hands and rubbed them around before placing my hands on her back. Bella shuddered as my cold hands moved around her back but, after awhile she got used to it. I hummed her lullaby as I did this and not before long she fell asleep.

I re-clipped her bra and got under the covers with her. I wanted to hold her in my arms tonight. I wanted to make sure she knew I was there for her. I couldn't deny it anymore…I love her… and I was not going to hide it…

I held her tightly to me and closed my eyes… for the first time in 100 years it felt like I was asleep. It was strange… like you could feel what's around you but, barely care at the same time. Bella was my angel… for the fist time she made me feel like I wasn't a monster…

**OMG! I hoped you liked it! Not a lot has happened before now and I'm sorry if it bored you but things should get more existing from here on out! I'm trying my best to make it existing but I'm a little worried I failed…Well you can tell me in a review! It would be great! **

**Love you, Bye! **


	12. Chapter 12 Microorganisms

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (Microorganisms of sickness and confessions of love)**

**This chapter has again not been corrected by my Beta. The evil little cute things found his house and now she is in the fight of her life so I'm not going to push her into doing 2 things at one. **

**I also know it's not fair that the chapter is so short so I will post the next chapter tomorrow again without a beta. **

**Sorry about the spelling, Moon-in-the-twilight. **

B.P.O.V

I woke up and saw Edward's face looking at me with a smile.

"How did you sleep?" Edward asked taking my hand and kissing it.

"Umm… very well… but yesterdays a little blurry… I remember running away… then…" I remembered my mom's tomb and shuddered… her face seemed a little distend… like a memory that happened last year… not last night. Then I remembered the bath Alice had given me and massage Edward had… wait… I looked down under the covers and quickly rapped the blanket around me as Edward chuckled.

"It's so not funny you pervert." I mumbled and Edward stopped chuckling but his face held a tint of humor.

"I'm no pervert and I didn't see anything. I have been taught to be a gentleman you know and there's a robe on the chair next to you for when you want it." Edward said and I looked behind me and sure enough, on the chair next to the bed was I long black silk robe.

"Turn around." I said and Edward didn't protest as her tuned to face the wall. I grabbed the robe and put it on me then looked to see Edward still staring at the wall...

"You can look now." I said and sat on the bad giving a big sigh. There was this burning in my throat that made it hurt to talk.

"Can I have some tea?" I asked kindly looking at Edward. He looked back at me then kissed my forehead.

"Of course… and were missing school today." Edward said as he picked me up. I wanted to protest but my body was starting to feel heavy. Edward sat me down on the couch in the living room and then went into the kitchen to start the tea. Edward came out soon after and sat down next to me. He had taken a shower from the looks of it and had dark blue jeans and a black tank top on. I started to feel rather drowsy as I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Want to watch a movie?" Edward asked and I nodded. Edward picked a movie and plopped it in then went to get my tea.

"How are you dear?" Esme asked walking into the room she had her hair into a messy bun wile she wore a long brown skirt with a white t-shirt that had a cute little brown design around the sides.

"Fine… It's like the memories fading…" I said and looked down. Esme put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.

"You will always have us…never forget that… and never that you're my daughter…and I love you with all my heart." She said and I hugged her. It was so nice to hear those words… we pulled back and I saw Edward standing at the doorway smiling at us with a cup of steaming tea in his hand. He also had a blanket in the other. It wasn't for a full sized bed but looked just right to cover the body… It was gold and had a warm look about it.

Edward walked over to me and put the cup on the counter as he tucked the blanket around me. I was surprised at how warm it was… like it had been sitting in the sun for hours.

"I put it in the drier for a bit when I started your tea." Edward explained and I smiled at him. He thought of everything. Edward handed me my tea and it felt so good to be rapped up in a warm blanket with really nice tea in your hand. Although my favorite part was Edward's arm that he had placed on my shoulders hugging me to his chest. We started the movie 'Beauty and the beast' and before I new it I was fast asleep. Edward lying down across the couch me on top of him, head rested on his chest as I listened to his steady breathing knowing he was doing the same with mine.

When I had woken up on the couch I felt terrible. My throat burned like their was a fire and my stomach felt like it wanted to be emptied and cleaned. I felt like germs were crawling on my body with the cold sweat that was on my face.

_What's happening…? _ I thought and opened my eyes to see Edward sitting in front of me looking worried.

"Are you okay…?" Edward asked and I looked around to realize I was still on the couch… blanket around me.

"Fine…" I said with a week voice and the burning got worse. I started breathing hard and that made panic go into Edward's eyes. He seemed unsure what to do for a second so I tried to get up to assure him I was fine… mistake.

A wave of dizziness hit me and my week arms gave way under me making me claps down back onto the couch. Edward looked scared as he called someone on his cell phone before everything went dark again…

I woke up again on soft sheets… I looked around to see I was in Edward's room… the Cullen family standing around as Carlisle put a hand on my forehead.

"She has a fever… It looks like a bad flu…" Carlisle said as to the side Edward was pacing back and forth.

"Edward… relax… It's just the flu. She must have got it when she was in the rain… She's not going to die." Jasper said as calmly as possible… _Edward's worrying over the flu… _I thought… It seemed rather pointless… lots of people get the flu or at least a cold once a year… but it was so nice to have someone care… I didn't know if I could get used to it…

A growl erupted from Edward and it was truly frightening.

"I know… it's just, it's just…" Edward had so much anger in his voice but it sounded like it was directed to himself…

"E-" I started to say his name but something felt like it was being logged into my throat and I coughed if that's what you want to call it… It sounded more like choking mixed with I slight cry. It hurt so much… Like my throat was being ripped by fire. I put my hand to my mouth to cover the cough and when I pulled away there was red liquid in my hand… blood… It wasn't a lot. Just a few drops but it was there and I knew the Cullen's saw it too. Jasper left the room in the background fallowed by Alice worriedly after she seemed torn to stay or to go and gave me a sad nod before leaving. Rosalie was never in the room to begin with.

"Bella." Edward said and I saw that he and Carlisle where at my bad.

"Bella… say 'awww'" Carlisle said and I tried to open my mouth but it hurt so much I couldn't get it open very wide. I tried again and opened it a little wider as my throat burned… like putting gasoline on fire. Carlisle examined it for 3 seconds before pulling back.

"Your throat is infected… You should drink something warm… Carlisle said and Esme took that as her sing to make something and started to levee the room Emmett walking behind her saying.

"Esme, can we make my special soup? Alice can't make it right…" Emmett was such a great brother. I would have laughed if I could but my throat hurt do much like the rest of my body. Edward leaned in and placed a cold kiss on my forehead. It felt so good. When he backed away I unconsciously took his hand and brought it to my cheek… holding it there. By the time I had realized what I had done I didn't care. I wanted to make him understand that this wasn't his fault. I was the one who ran off. I was the one who fell into a pit of cold water and maggots. I cringed as the picture showed in front of me more vividly. I could feel the germs… those microorganisms contaminating me… all over my body and that gross feeling with the picture in my head made tears slowly steam down my hot red cheeks.

"I-I'm Sorr-rr-rry-y" I couldn't even croak it out but somehow they herd me cause there expressions where ones I expected.

Carlisle looked sad and disbelieving to what I was saying and Edward had a look of sadness, worry, disbelief, love but mostly anger.

"How can you say sorry? I should have stopped you! I should have been there! I should be saying sorry…Aaa!" Edward yelled in frustration and I flinched into the beautiful dark blue sheets.

"Don't… be-be m-mad… I'll h-ee-eel s-soon… It's ju-just a bad th-thoat and Th-the Flu…" I was gasping for air by the end of the sentence.

"You shouldn't talk. We don't need you going to the hospital because your throat closed up." Carlisle said and I nodded with much effort. Edward whispered something to Carlisle and he nodded slowly existing the room. Edward lay above the sheets next to me and put his one arm around me so that my forehead was on of his chest and his hand was gently touching the back of my head as he kissed the top of it mumbling something soft, rocking us back and forth.

"E-dward… It-its jus-t the f-lu." I said again and Edward stiffened up.

"Bella… you don't have to say anything… just listen. When I was human…I was born in 1901 Chicago… I wanted to join the army and was when I was 18 years old… but in 1918 then the Influenza hit… killing a lot of people… like my mom and dad…" I gasped as he said that. In_flu_enza… when he was human the flu had hurt his family…

"So… after a few days I got it too… my mom was in better shape then me at the time… but she gave her time to trying to heal me… at the hospital me where in the same room so she could take care of me… she died trying to save me… her last words where to Carlisle as she asked him to do all in his power to save me… and so he did… I still remember what it was like to be sick with the flu… everybody I loved… died of the flu when I was human… and you've made me feel more human then I have in the past 100 years… I can't loose you too Bella… I love you." Edward said and I was so touched by his words… he _loved _me. And what was more existing was that I loved him too. I opened my mouth to say what I felt for him but my throat was so dry…

I coughed and Edward held me to him humming that lullaby in my dream… when I finally stopped coughing Edward handed me a tissue and I held it for the next time I coughed.

"T-That lullaby… where's it f-from." I asked breathing harder.

"I made it for you… I sang it to you when you had a bad dream and woke up saying I would look good in a cape." Edward smiled and I wanted to smile back but another cough engulfed me and I coughed more vigorously then before making tears fall down my face… It hurt so much.

"E-Edward… I love you…" I could only whisper it without gasping for berth after words but I knew he herd me cause his body froze and then soft lips where against my neck kissing me up and down. After he kissed my neck he kissed my forehead and lied back down holding me again as he told me to sleep… I wanted to protest but he hummed the lullaby… _my_ lullaby, and I fell slowly into a deep sleep…

**I know its short but Edward and Bella are in LOVE! I'll have the next chapter up soon though! **


	13. Chapter 13 Charlie’s coming

**Chapter 13 (Charlie's coming… dose it scare you?)**

**Ooooo! I hope I didn't give too much away in the title… Let's hope not! Well I bet you won't see the awesome cliff hanger coming up so who cares if you know Charlie's coming home? **

**YOU NEED TO VOTE ON MY NEW POLL BEFORE I CAN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!! **

**Bella's room is at her house and I tried to explain how Charlie never goes into Bella's room. Not that it matters much for the future chapters. **

**I'm sorry for those who read this fanfic just to see Bella get abused but my plot is thicker then that. **

**Bella IS abused but I feel like I'm not the one writing the story. My fingers and wild brain take over and the story goes places on there own. I actually had no intention of having the whole 'Lets fix Bella's room thing' or the 'Carlisle cares for Bella like a father.' I didn't even want that 'Edward and Bella massage seen.' It all just happened because it seemed like something they would do. **

**Esme and Alice would want to give Bella a room, Carlisle would care for her as a father figure and Edward would do anything to make Bella feel better. **

HAPPY EASTER!! I know you're easter past but I'm greeke and now Its my turn to say happy easter!! (Your reviews made this the best Easter ever! I meen that! Thank you!!)

B.P.O.V

As the days went by so did my flu. It sucked being sick but I got to spend almost every second with Edward so I didn't complain. He had learned to make soup with Emmett and Alice but Esme was still the best and Carlisle was as great a Doctor as a caring father. I even called theme mom and dad at times but it was mostly to see that amazing smile they gave me every time I did it. The memories of my mother's corps came back to me more clearly and I still cringed at the thought but I hade Edward to help me and always make me feel better.

3 days later I was over the cold and I could tell Edward was hungry. So that Thursday Edward and his family where going on 2 day hunting trip so they could handle my smell and be ready if Charlie managed to cut me. So that's why I'm on the front porch of my house saying by to Edward for the next 2 days.

"Bella, I'll be back soon okay. Stay safe. I love you." He said as I stared into his black eyes. He leaned in for a kiss and the second our lips touched Edward had to pull away. He seemed sad that he was too hungry so I told him it was okay by a kiss on the cheek before I nudged Edward to his car. He smiled and drove off with the rest of his family as I watched theme leave at a ridiculous speed.

"HEY, SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!" I screamed as I joke and heard the screech of tiers as a 'Ha ha ha' in retune. I giggled as I walked in and grabbed some water before putting the groceries away that I picked up before coming. Once I was done I realized that the phone had messages.

"You have 3 messages." The voice said and then I heard Ms.cope's voice come through the speaker phone.

"Umm… hello. I was going to call to say that you have mist school but I heard your voice mail and I just want to say that it's okay to take the week off for your mother's death… good day?" The Good day sounded more like a question as she hung up to be replaced by Mike's voice.

"Hi Bella, Well I was wondering why you where missing work but I see now. I'm sorry about your mom. Fell free to take the week off… call me, later." His voice said and then the 3rd voice appeared scaring me half to death. It was Charlie's.

"Why don't you pick up bitch!? I'm coming home early so I'll be home on Thursday. You better be home and have a good explanation or something bad is going to happen… something worse for you but… enjoyable for me… I'll be back at 9pm. And don't try to run away. I'll find you and you _will _die once I'm done with you're punishment. You better be careful." He threatened and then he hung up. I deleted the messages and checked the clock. It was 8:30pm.

_Why didn't Alice see this coming! _I thought then remember what she said about the Black's and her visions not working on them. I started to panic and did the only thing I could think of. I called Edward. I started to dial his number and each ring made another tear fall.

"Hi, this is Edward Cullen. I'm not here right now but levee a memo and I'll get back to you." Beep.

"Edward, Its Bella. Charlie's coming home early! I don't know what to do! I'm so scared. He knows I've not been home. What do I do? He said he'll do something worse then normal, Edwa-" but I was cut off by the slam of the door.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice yelled mad and angry. I was so scared I dropped the phone and it hit the floor with a loud clang as it slid near the kitchen door. Not long after to boots where standing next to that phone as a big hand went to pick it up.

"Who where you calling?" Charlie asked his voice held a fake kindness that was scarier then when his voice was angry.

"No one." I said and was met with a punch in the face. It wasn't enough to make me bleed but it was enough to make me scream and then I heard a beep as the phone was shut off.

"Fine, let's do this the hard way."

_Oh Edward Help! _

E.P.O.V

Are family had gotten deep within the woods and had surrounded a heard of deer. They didn't even see us coming. We all had our own deer and where totally oblivious to each other as we eat. It sometimes scared me how I let my instinct take over so completely. But it always made the best calmer. I ignored my cell phone ring as I felt the blood go down my throat and cherished it. Once I was done the deer didn't look like once anymore… It was pail… It looked so week that I turned away for 3 seconds before I started digging a whole wile I was digging I set my sell phone down and let the message play on speaker phone for the family and I to here.

"Edward, Its Bella." We all froze at the sound of her voice.

"Charlie's coming home early! I don't know what to do! I'm so scared. He knows I've not been home. What do I do? He said he'll do something worse then normal, Edwa-" but she was cut off by the slam of the door.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice yelled mad and angry. My face pailed as I heard the phone collide with the floor and I let out a growl as I heard Charlie's voice.

"Who where you calling?"

"No one." Bella replied and we heard a scream but it was cut short seconds later. Someone had hung up. Within 5 seconds we where running back to the car driving faster then ever.

"Where going striate to Bella's house." I told Carlisle who nodded.

"No! There going to end up at our place! Well meet theme there so we appear human!" Alice said and I would have glared at her if her voice didn't have so much worry in it. I saw the visions of Charlie and Bella on a couch and would have told Carlisle to go to Bella's house if I didn't see Charlie in front of our house with a scared Bella at his side milliseconds later.

_Don't bet against Alice. _I reminded myself as I nodded in agreement. Alice better be right…

B.P.O.V

Charlie walked to the draws and took out a big knife that looked like it was for cutting thanks-giving day turkey. He grabbed me by the hair and walked to the living room where he put me in-between the couch and coffee table. He slowly set the knife on the coffee table to my confusion and started walking toward me. I tried to back up but fell onto the couch where Charlie fell soon after. Both his knees where on ether side of me as he took my struggling hands in his and moved theme so that we where now using up the full couch, him onto of my stopping me from kicking and my hands where above my head being pinned down by only one of his as his hands roamed my body. His lips didn't touch mine yet. They where going up and down my neck as he started talking.

"I've missed this part of your mother the most. I've been saving this for when you where old enough… I wanted you to be my size and the age when Rene and I first did it. I would still have Rene if it wasn't for you. Her and all the joys she had. But no. Soon after the wedding she was pregnant and said it wasn't good for the baby. That's fine, Rene was happy and I liked that but she started loving you more and more over the months. She stopped kissing me as passionately. Always talked about _you_ and not _us_. So when you where born I tried to kill you wile Rene was asleep. Rene saw me and moved you out of the way in time. She put herself in the way of you. It took a lot of bribing but the Doctor kept his mouth shut. Now I'm going to get what I wanted from Rene all these years and then I'm going to kill you like I should have done 16 years ago." And with that his lips came crashing down on mine. They where so ruff and forceful it hurt. He continued till I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen. When he pulled away I could only do one thing.

"Edward!" I screamed and the next second there was a knife so close to my throat that I felt a small trail of blood that goes down my neck and Charlie's mouth so close to my ear whispers.

"Who?"

**Gaa! Oh no! What's going to happen! I know and you don't! Review, Review, and Review!**

P.S I'm sooooooo happy with the reviews I got! They where so amazing and made my day so happy I'm jumping up and down like Alice!

**VOTE ON MY POLL!! I CAN'T POST UNTILL THEN!! **


	14. Chapter 14 Custody

**Chapter 14 (Custody) **

**OMG! I love the reviews! I'm so happy!! Well after the cliff hanger last time, you might want to read so here ya go!**

B.P.O.V

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. _I thought franticly as we walked through the forest with Charlie's gun at my temple. He had my back close to his chest as we walked me leading the way to my white house sanctuary, Edward's house, The Cullen home, The thing that made me smile in the night and let me fall in love. And now I was going to show it to Charlie.

I stumbled a lot and my tears leaked down my face but I moved on. Charlie had threatened me to bring him to the Cullen house or he was going to hunt him down and kill him too. I knew that the bullet wouldn't affect Edward but I don't want to stay home with _him. _My anger grew each second and I wanted to hit something. I was so stupid. I blamed myself for something this- this _monster _did. He is not my father. He is not the man my mother fell in love with. That man died with my mom 16 years ago. I was hit with such fear and sadness that I almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Charlie's arms. I saw the tree's thinning out and Charlie started to push me harder so that we were going faster until the trees broke and there it was. That beautiful white house I love so much. The rain had stopped leaving the grass damp but strangely not muddy. The most of the rain today was a sprinkle anyway.

Charlie pushed me forward so we where standing in the middle of the Cullen's front yard. As if on cue the Cullen door opened and Carlisle was the first to walk out with Esme closely on his side. They looked ready to kill and it frightened me. I could never picture Esme's face with so much hatred at someone but there it was. Next to come out was Edward and if looks could kill all of Washington would be dead. His eyes where black with big bags underneath and it looks like he was trying not to bare his teeth. His eyes turned to me and went from hatred to Charlie to himself.

_He just has to blame himself! _I thought and wanted to glare at him for it but knew he would think that I blamed him instead. He took the position next to Carlisle and I could see the 2 of theme trying to stare Charlie down. Next out was Emmett who had his muscles flex out making him look so intimidating. Also the fact that little Alice was by his side helped. She looked so small next to him it was almost laughable when you saw her glare but no one laughed as Charlie's gun tightened on my temple making me flinch. Carlisle and Edward saw and Edward crouched down into a fighting position. Next to come out was Rosalie and Jasper. For Rosalie's earlier actions she looked ticked off. It didn't make sense since she hated me that she would be madder then Emmett or Alice but I didn't push.

Waves of Calm came and Charlie relaxed the gun a bit as Carlisle's and the rest of the Cullen's positions seemed to have relaxed a bit except for Edward and Rosalie's.

_What, why would Rosalie care so much? _I thought and then Edward's voice came through sending shivers up my spine.

"Put down the gun." He said as calmly as possible yet it still sounded as a threat.

"I should have known the little bitch would go to someone and who better then the new family. The one Family that doesn't trust the respected chef of police. Well now looks like you need to watch her die although I do feel bad I couldn't have my _fun_." He said, putting his lips to my head and kissing it. Carlisle had to put a hand on Edward arm to stop him wile Esme held Carlisle's hand so they both didn't lunged. Rosalie gave no hesitation as she tried to lung at Charlie with Emmett holding her back and Jasper looked like he was going to have an emotional break down with one hand on each Edward and Rosalie trying to send waves of calm into theme.

"You can't hurt her cause I'm calling custody over her and I already called the children abuse center. They will be at your house soon to see if there are any singes of abuse. If she 'magically' died that day you would be put in jail." Carlisle said calming Edward down a fraction.

"Ha! You want to bring this to court? Fine I'm game. Ready to go Bella, We need to prove you're not abused right?" He asked in a tone that said 'I dare you to say no'.

"Actually, till court Bella has the choice of who she wants to stay with." Carlisle said again and I wanted to hug him at that moment so badly. He saved me.

"So Bella, Where do you want to go?" Charlie asked not loosening the gun from my temple.

"The Cullen's" I whispered so that Charlie could just here me and I could have sword I saw his smile out of the corner of my eye and then his laugh filled my ears but it was forced. An evil laugh that sent chills up my spine.

Then there was a gun shot…

It was a second of dead silence and I never had seen so much fear in all of the Cullen's faces then I felt it. The warm blood pooled down my lag and the pain kicked in far too soon after. Charlie had moved the gun to my lower thigh and shot. He didn't give me time to scream as he through me to the ground in front of the Cullen's. Edward was soon beside me picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the house.

"Until we meet again." were Charlie's last words before the pain plunged me into darkness.

**((Ooo so tempted to stop here but that would be a little too cruel. I think you deserve a big chapter)) **

I woke up to the ceiling of Edward's room again and groaned as I wiped the sleep from my eyes. Suddenly all the memories from before hit me all at once and I screamed sitting up as fast as I could. I looked around and there where all of the Cullen's looking at me with love and fear. Edward was the fist to move as he sat down next to me and slowly hugged me. I put my arms around his neck and cried.

"He-he tried to-"

"I know, shhhhh, I know. Alice saw you yell my name." He said and I dug my head into his shirt.

"I-I was so s-scared." I sobbed into his neck as I heard the lullaby Edward wrote for me play in the background.

"I'm so sorry Bella; I should have been there to stop it." He said and I grasped him tighter.

"No." I spoke firmly. It seemed to surprise him but I was not going to let him blame this on himself.

"You needed to go hunt. It's no ones fault, it's _his." _I spat the 'his' and Edward tensed up beside me. Edward and I stayed silent for a bit until Rosalie spoke.

"Is it okay if I talk to Bella for a bit, alone?" Edward nodded slowly and gave me a small kiss on the lips before walking out of the room the rest of the family in tow. Rosalie seemed unsure of to stand or sit but in the end she sat on the end of the bed taking a deep sigh and starting.

"I know you think I don't like you. I know the whole family dose but I guess you could say I was jealous. I want a family so bad. To be human so bad. And you're giving up all that." He said and there was an acquired silence. _She _was _jealous _of _me. _I never thought I would here those words.

"Now you probably want an explanation to why I was so mean to Ch- _him_. You see…" And then she explained her human life to me. **((I trust that you have read eclipse and if you didn't I don't want to give her past away))**

By the time she was done every peace had fallen into place except one.

"Rosalie, will we ever be friends?" I asked not taking my eyes of the blanket. To my surprise Rosalie smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not. By the way you look rather dashing in a cape yourself." We both laughed ad Rosalie got up to levee. It was strange but I understood every word she said perfectly.

'Maybe, maybe not' 'We'll just have to work out way up and see.' I'm okay with that cause Rosalie is the type of girl that will be a loyal friend only if you earn it.

And the cape jester was to lighted the mood and in a way say. 'Edward and you do look good together.' That's a part of Rosalie I like as well. She won't say things strait out but leave clues. I finally feel like I understand her.

I watched her walk out of the room and as the door shut I thought I saw Emmett pushing Rosalie against a wall and into a passionate kiss. _Awwwwwwww that's so cute! _

I waited for Edward to come back in the room but he didn't. I was surprised to see Carlisle.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked in a doctor tone.

"Scared, bruised and throbbing but strangely never better." _Except when I'm with Edward. _I thought at the end and Carlisle cracked a small smile before telling me the damage in my leg.

"The gun shot didn't hit anything vital but you will be in a cast till it heals." Carlisle said and I groaned. I hated casts but I nodded and looked down to see that my lag was already bandaged.

_How long was I out? _I thought and Carlisle seemed to understand what I was thinking because he said.

"Not long, around a day and a half. Edward hasn't left your side." He said with a smirk and I hade to blush. This apparently sent Carlisle into a fit of laughter. I wanted to laugh with him but I couldn't bring myself to. Next thing I knew Carlisle had me in a hug.

"You're so strong, hang in there. It will work out in the end." And with that he left the room. Next to come in were Esme and Emmett except Emmett had a slight lipstick stain in his right cheek.

"How's my favorite human?" He asked in his booming voice and rustled my hair with his big hand. Esme just smiled and placed a tray of food on the counter. It was a steaming broth and Ice cream! She left with a nod and Emmett sat on the bed.

"I'm glad you and Rose worked things out. Don't worry too much okay. We have things all under control. You're a Cullen now. And once a Cullen, always a family." He said and we hugged before he left to be replaced with my one and only Edward.

"You're so strong." Edward said and hugged me.

"No I'm not. Why dose everyone say that?" I asked with a few tears coming from my eyes.

"You're strong because you never give up. No matter what happens. It's one of the many things I love about you. Now eat." He said gently and handed me the soup.

"I'm not as strong as you think I am and there's nothing you should love in me. I'm not hungry." said and Edward put the soup down.

"Bella, if I could make a list of the things I love about you it would go down to the floor. Now if your not going to eat at least sleep. You'll need the energy and you're wrong about not being strong. So many other girls would do things to ruin there lives like drugs and suicide. But you move on, you hang in there, just a little longer and you'll be okay. I promise." And he gently tucked me in to bed and laid down with me. I was almost asleep when I said

"I'm only strong cause I have you." and fell into a deep sleep…

**Okay! I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it tool so long!**


	15. Chapter 15 Cheesy pick up lines

**Chapter 15 (Cheesy pick up lines)**

**I just re-read Twilight for my 4****th**** or 5****th**** time and would like to say that I never really realized how OOC (Out Of Character) the Cullen's have been. Like I forgot that Edward had a mood swing problem. But now I'll try to be more on track.**

**I would also like it if you could vote on my new Pole now that 'The White House Sanctuary' is coming to a close. This is not the final chapter but Where in the last 5. **

**I would also like to say MY SISTERS PREGNET! I'm so happy! My sister got married a few months ago and came over a few days ago to tell me and my family! I'm so existed! I'm going to be an Aunt! **

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

E.P.O.V

It has been a week and Bella had been going to school like a normal girl. It still shocks me that she's able to move on so quickly, how strong she is. I was worried however about her reaction when she would face the lawyer we hired. Carlisle went to law school once and wanted to be her lawyer but his human records here only said he finished med school and for days now he's been mad with himself for not coming to Forks as a lawyer even though he has no rezone too.

Well back to topic, her name was Ms. Stacy and she was one of the best female lawyers out there. Why female? Well, Bella may be strong but she has a thing about trusting men that aren't in the family. She was always more tense and scared around people like Mike and Tyler. Of course I didn't mind when she said she wanted me to be in all her classes. That would have happened with or without her wanting it to.

One- Because I want to be in all her classes.

Two- I had to help her out with her broken leg.

Three- Just as a precaution incase Charlie shows up at school.

Speaking of Charlie. We called the child abuse center and had some people come over to his house and they didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Of course not, we had cleaned the house top to bottom. But they where keeping there eye on him. After that we decided not to involve the school with this. So they think that Bella fell down the stairs and severally broke her leg. To explain why she's living with us, we decided that Carlisle thought it best that she lived with us, so that he could make sure her leg healed properly. Of course saying that the broken leg was that bad maid all the boys (Witch Bella was trying to avoid) think they needed to help. But other then that she's been opening up and I found that she could be stubborn and active just as much as quiet and calm. But seeing her so happy just made me love her more.

"Want me to get your bag?" I asked as Bella took her crouches. We where now going home as the final bell rang.

"Thanks, oh I'm so existed that Carlisle's going to change the cast! It's so itchy." Bella said almost bouncing with joy.

"Someone's existed." I noticed as we walked to my Volvo. I had to slow down because of her leg but I really didn't mind.

"How can I not be?" She asked as we joined the rest of the family near the car.

_I wonder when Edward's going to tell Bella about the lawyer that's coming. _Alice's thoughts rang through my head and I gave a light sigh as the family got into the car. In order to all fit in my car Rosalie was on Emmett's lap and Alice was on Jasper's but you can guess how much they complained about that. I got Bella in the front and went to the driver side a little faster then normal.

"How's my favorite human?" Emmett asked and Bella laughed before turning on the radio.

"I'll take that as a good." Emmett guesses.

"She's ecstatic." Jasper said laughing in a deeper voice. 'Little Butterfly' started playing on the radio and Bella gently sung along for fun.

"I'm your little butterfly; dream up your moves making patters in the sky…" Her voice was soft but full of life and happiness.

"So Bella… where having a guest over." I said and she froze from her little dance to look at me with those wide, big eyes.

"Who?" She asked and turned down the music so it was in the background.

"Her names Ms. Stacy and she's just going to ask you a few questions." Bella looked out the front window her eyes deep in thought.

"No, I don't want to talk." She said and crossed her arms wile putting one leg over the other in an end-of-conversation matter.

"Bella really, she's a very nice lady. Pleas just talk to her. For me?"

"No."

"Bella." I said in a warning tone and she sighed.

"No, I just want to forget. Why can't we just levee?" She asked shaking her head back and forth.

"He'll chase us down. Pleas, it will only be a little longer and then will move to any place you want. Well, as long as it's not sunny." I said with small smile.

"Will you change me when we get a new life?" She asked after 10 seconds of just staring out the window. My knuckles whitened against the steering wheel.

"Don't change the subject." I replied too quickly in a voice that made Bella cringe. I loosened my hands and removed one to hold her close.

"Bella, I don't want to talk about that now. Just tell me if you could pleas talk to Ms. Stacy." I said kissing the top of her head. It was a foolish hope that she would forget about what we are but it was hope.

"Fine, but you can't avoid the subject for much longer." She said as we pulled up to the house. I was opening her door before she blink. Bella looked at me with surprise for one quick second and started getting out.

"Emmett, help Bella out of the car. I'm going for a run." I told him and was gone. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and didn't look back. I needed to think and being around Bella when thinking such frustrating thoughts weren't good. I stopped for one second to hit a tree and it went flying before I could even use my full strength. She had told me 3 days ago her thoughts about the subject. She had told me she didn't want to be a week human. She didn't want to remember her human life and the memories that it held. I was so shocked and mad when she said that, Emmett had to restrain me from hitting a wall. Carlisle said he would talk with her and we all went hunting wile they talked. When we came back I left right after as to not break something valuable. Carlisle had promised Bella that as soon as we moved he would change her. I still remember his thoughts so clearly it was like he said them just moments ago.

_Edward, it's her choice. She wants this. She doesn't believe her soul will die. Listen to what she has to say. She wants a new life with you, forever. I know you want that too. _He pleaded with me to understand. I can't damn her to hell. She deserves a human life.

But the more I thought about it the more it made sense. It was an inner battle.

_She's too young. I'm too greedy not to do it. Just a few more years… I will change her… but in a few years. Now, how do I convince HER to wait a few more years… _And I spent the rest of my run contemplating that.

B.P.O.V

Edward ran off into the forest as Emmett helped me out of the car. I knew I had angered him but I wanted this more then anything. To be with him forever. Carlisle had agreed to change me but I wanted HIM to do it. Only Jasper knew how much it hurt when he got worked up about changing me. I often wondered if I was being selfish. I even asked Carlisle about it but he said that Edward wants to be with me forever too. That he was scared about my soul.

"How was school?" Esme asked as we walked into the house. Living in this house was better then I imagined it would be.

"Boring as usual. Mr. Mason gave us a Math test." Rosalie complained as I walked to the kitchen so that I could get a snack.

"Where's Edward?"

"Running." Alice said casually as she walked into the kitchen and helped me make a bole of cereal.

"Thanks" I said and sat down. I slowly eat my cheerios as Carlisle walked into the room.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked the 2 of us and sat down.

"Fine." We answered in a union and smiled at each other.

"Well. Jasper told me you where happy to get your cast changed so why doesn't Alice help you have a shower and get into some comfy close and I can remove your cast after. Ms. Stacy will be over around 2 hours once your cast is changed." Carlisle explained and ruffled my hair with a smile. I smiled back and Alice helped me up. I put my dishes in the sink before we walked off, Alice talking happily about the kind of mini shirt she wanted to put me in. I couldn't argue because nothing else seemed to fit around the bulky cast. That was another plus to getting it changed. It was also smaller so that I would now be able to where shorts and really loose pants.

"Okay! The ugly shirt needs to go!" Alice said when we entered the bath room.

"You picked this out for me this morning!" I protested as she pulled the shirt over my head.

"I never look back on my work. It's now old fashioned." She said and through it in the laundry basket. After she carefully removed the big skirt and helped put the plastic bag around my cast so It didn't get wet. Alice set the water for me and I got in shutting the curtain behind me. Alice would have left the room but she needed to make sure I wouldn't slip. I enjoyed the feel of hot water as it relaxed my muscles. Once I had finished washing up and shut the water off Alice helped me dry my body and blow dry my hair.

One she was done making my hair extra strait so that it was long enough to just touch the top of my butt I brushed my teeth. My breath didn't smell but I liked the feel of mint and it always made me feel good to be so clean. Alice dressed me in a cute Navy mini skirt and button up calm, light blue blouse. To finish the look up she put a Navy hair band in my hair and we where out the door. When we walked out of the bath room I was hit with a wave of fresh air and took a deep, calming breath. Alice led me to Carlisle's office where we knocked once on the door gently.

"Come in." He said in a very soft voice. We entered his office and he had a big bag of medicine supplies out on the table near the couch. Carlisle himself was sitting in front of the couch on a stool.

"Ready?" He asked and pointed to the couch. I sat down and put my leg on Carlisle's lap. He was holding something that resembled a pizza cutter but I knew it wouldn't hurt me. He cut the cast in 2 and took it off to reveal my tender leg. The part that was skin was paler then the rest of me and some hair had started growing back from the last time I had shaved. And then there was a bandaged part that had a brown/red dot in the middle meaning blood had gotten on it. He slowly unwrapped the bandage and I looked away from what might be there under the neat white fold.

It felt good to have you're leg exposed to air again and you could practically feel it clinging to the oxygen. Then something cold but not freezing rap around and I realized it was the new bandage. It felt so good to be replaced. Soon he was done with that and something wet but more jell like was over top of it. I watched as the jell covered fabric was rapped around my leg from my thigh to my knee this time, instead of all the way down to my heal.

"Bella, you're going to have to hold your leg still till the cast dries. Emmett and Jasper put on a movie and are waiting for you downstairs." He said and Alice slowly picked me up.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle." I said and gave him a daughterly kiss on the cheek before Alice rushed me down the stairs. She set me on the couch in-between Emmett and Jasper. Alice sat on the left of Jasper and Rosalie was on Emmett's lap, his arms around her waist.

"I'm guessing Edward's not back yet." I said and Emmett looked at me then shook his head wile Jasper put one arm on my shoulder and hugged me closer to him, sensing the disappointment that flooded through me at Emmett's small gesture.

He'll be back soon." Jasper said and took the remote starting the movie before putting his arm around Alice and hugging her to him as well. Alice put one hand on his chest and I could feel the love floating off the. It felt wrong looking at such a nice love moment in between them so I looked at Emmett to find in and Rosalie trying to eat each others face. I felt very strange being in the middle of this and I wanted to leave and cry. I had made Edward mad. Jasper stopped looking at Alice and held my hand tight. Calm flooded through me and I relaxed.

"Sorry." He whispered and then looked over at Emmett and Rosalie with a look of disgust. It took everything I had not to laugh when Esme who was watching us with Carlisle next to her on the other couch got up and took the bole of pop corn that she had made for me but I wasn't hungry for and dumped it on Emmett's head. Emmett didn't notice but Rosalie did and pulled away shrieking.

"It's rude to make-out in front of people." She whispered to theme and they both looked at me for a second with sad eyes before we all watched 'Beauty and the beast'.

Once the movie was done, Esme cleaned up the pop corn and Alice went to help Rosalie get the butter from her hair.

"So what do you want to do?" Emmett asked. Each one of us had one of the 3 couches and where looking from one and other.

"Well, I've wanted to play a game lightly but I didn't know when would be a good time to play it." I said. I had seemed a few girls play it in class and wanted to try it for myself.

"How do you play?" Jasper asked.

"You all say cheesy pickup lines for fun and when you want to end the game, the one with the Cheesiest pickup line wins. Like 'Hey baby, I'm the number one tonsil hockey champion of the world. Want a go?' " and both Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing.

"This is my new official number one game!" Emmett yelled through laughs.

"It only works if you say it like you think it's going to work." I replied and we spent 30 minutes saying cheesy lines and laughing at how stupid they sounded.

"Did it hurt?" Jasper asked me in a awe shocked voice.

"When?" I asked him.

"When you fell from haven." He said and we all went into another wave of laughter.

"You must be a maze cause I'm lost in your eyes." Emmett said and waved his eye brows up and down sending us laughing again. It was my turn and I was out except for some I had read in a comic called 'Vampire Knight' I was a little nervous about using theme but they where cheesy so why not.

"Hey Baby, What's you blood type?" I said and they looked like I had just committed a murder. We all stared at each other in shock for 3 seconds then burst out laughing harder then before.

"I didn't know Vampire Cheesy pickup lines where aloud." Emmett said rolling on the ground. I shrugged.

"Vampire, human, werewolf, as long as it's cheesy." I said and took a drink of the apple fruit drink Esme set out for me.

"How many of those do you have?" Jasper asked maintaining his laughter.

"Not a lot, Blood Type's the best." I said and looked for more I had.

"Umm… Hey, what's the sex without the bite?" I said and bite the air. They both went into another fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay! Ms. Stacy's going to be here in 3 minutes." Alice said fallowed by Rosalie who had a towel around her head.

"We'll have to play that game with the whole family some time." Esme said walking in with Carlisle right behind her.

"Thanks for the pick up lines." Carlisle said and winked before kissing Esme's cheek who laughed.

"You head!" I said blushing a deep scarlet.

"How could we not?" Rosalie said sitting again on Emmett's lap.

"So who won?" Esme asked and we all looked around.

"Jasper's 'did you know Texas's men have wilder sex then animals. Want to see if that's true?' was good."

"I liked the 'blood type' one." Alice said and Carlisle nodded laughing again.

"It was so cute!" Esme said and Rosalie agreed.

"Well then Bella's the winner." Emmett declared.

"Yah, Vampire cheesy catch-lines rule!" I said clapped once. Then there was a knock on the door and the good mood left all of a sudden.

"Way to ruin the fun." Emmett said quietly as Esme went to get the door.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Stacy. Come in, Come in, Pleas make yourself at home." Esme greeted.

"Thank you." She said. Ms. Stacy had brown wavy hair with blond highlights and a rather bony face. She was in mid 40's or early 50's with a ton of makeup. To top it all off her out fit had no color. It was just gray and white. I could tell right now that I wouldn't like her.

"You must be Isabella." She said and held out her bony hand.

"Bella." I said in a plane flat voice and took her hand in a light grip.

"Would you like you get started Bella." She asked.

"No, where would you like to sit?" I said and Ms, Stacy seemed surprised by my reaction.

"Right here is fine thank you." She said and sat down next to Jasper. She put a tape recorder on the table and clicked 'RE'

"Now can you tell me when the abuse got bad?" She said getting strait to the point. I flinched a little and Emmett tensed up a bit. I wanted Edward really bad but had to remind myself that it's my fault he's gone. That just made me want to cry more.

"He's always been very ruff but one I was 7 he started actually hitting me more often."

"More often?"

"Yes, ever since I was little he would have a slap here or there."

"And you never thought of calling the police?"

"He is the police."

"Children aid."

"He told me that it was my fault Renee died and that I was giving him myself in exchange. Life for life thing."

"And why rebel now?"

"He told me he was the one who tried to kill me cause my mother loved me and he wanted her love all for himself. But my mom got in the way and Charlie killed her instead on accident." My voice stayed flat.

"Okay. That's all I need for the moment. Now If you and your brothers and sisters would like to levee so I may talk to Esme and Carlisle." She said and I nodded before we all left out the front door to sit on the porch. One the door had shut we went to lay in a cercal our heads together on the tall grass. It was the perfect day. Clouds covered the sky but no rain fell.

"What a bitch." Rosalie said.

"Why'd we pick her again?" Emmett asked.

"You can't even smell her under the perfume she wore." Jasper said.

"Has she heard of the word fashion?" Alice mocked

"I thought Edward said she was nice." I said

"She means well, she's just not good around teens." Edwards's voice perked up and I sat up really quickly hurting my leg.

"Aaa." I said and clung to my side. Edward was there slowly laying me back into the grass. He was leaning over me with each hand on ether side of my head supporting him up.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in a small voice but knew he heard me.

"Bella stop. Shhhh, _I'm _sorry it was wrong of me to levee like that." He said and supported his wait on one hand with the other hand wiping away tears that had leaked out of my eyes. Edward hugged me tightly too him and then put his lips gently to mine.

"I'm calling a meeting for you me and Carlisle." Edward said once he pulled away and we all just watched the clouds go by.

"Hey Edward, I like your close. You know where they would look good? On my floor." Emmett said and we all started cracking up.

"What? That's not funny. Who taught Emmett that!?" Edward said and that sent us into another wave of laughter.

"Its part of our new favorite game." Jasper said and I'm guessing filled Edward on what happened because he laughed harder then I had ever heard him before.

"Well, thanks for the pictures. Were all ready for court now. It's in 3 weeks. Wednesday, Seattle court hall, Jefferson Street, 3:30 PM. If you want you can come over early and will talk." She said and at her high pitched voice we stopped laughing.

"Bye Bella. See you in 3 weeks." She told me before driving away.

"She means well." Edward reminded me when my hand squeezed his tightly.

"You wanted to call a meeting Edward?" Esme asked as we all walked inside. Well. Most of us walked. I was carried by Edward.

"Yes. I wanted to talk about Bella's change." He said coolly and we all stiffened up. Edward set me next to his seat that was at the head. Carlisle filed in.

"The floors yours." Carlisle said and Edward started.

"As we where all told. You primmest Bella that you would change her when we moved right?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"Correct."

"But Bella would rather have me change her."

"Correct." I said.

"Well How about this. I'll change Bella, if she waits for 2 more years." Edward said and I looked at him surprised.

"That seems rezone able." Carlisle told me.

"No deal." I said flatly and Edward frowned.

"Bella. Pleas, you're too young." He pleaded with me but this was something I wouldn't budge on.

"No Edward. I want nothing to do with this life."

"I want to give you happy human memorize too. Pleas, 2 years." He said. I contemplated what he had said. He had a point and I lost nothing. But I'm not giving up without a fight.

"9 month's."

"1 year and 9 months."

"1 year, final offer."

"1 year and a half."

"Deal."

"Deal." And we sealed it with a kiss…

**Okay! So the next chapter will be in court! See you then! If you review and vote on my Poll that is… **

**I also need a Beta! So if you're intorested pleas e-mail me! (Warning: My PM's don't work so don't PM me) **


	16. Chapter 16 Court

Chapter 16 (Court)

**Chapter 16 (Court) **

**OMG! I'm sorry if I was supposed to put a bandage or a cast on her leg. I've never been shot (Sorry to disappoint you with my non-existing life) so I don't know what to do. Let's say the bullet hit Bella's bone. ; P **

**I had 'Zombieegirl' Beta this chapter! She is so nice and pleas thank her for being my beta. I'm so happy that I had people who wanted to. I wanted a beta that wouldn't find correcting my stuff a burden and I get blessed with her! **

E.P.O.V

I sat on the seats in the front of the courtroom waiting for the judge to come in. Everyone was in the courtroom. Bella and Ms. Stacy were in the front row and then my family and myself on the second. The whole school were in the following seats along with a news reporter. We had told the school about Bella's father 3 days ago and told them that they would have to come in case they where called up to answer questions. And Bella had been absent for those 3 days of school. On the other side of the courtroom were Charlie and his Lawyer in the front row, followed by his family and relatives. After that he had the Blacks and the doctor that had helped deliver Bella as a baby.

"May the court rise to honor Judge Wilson?" A voice said, and we did as a rather plump looking man with dark skin and short black hair sat down on the high chair in front of us.

"You may be seated." The judge said, and once again, we did as we were told.

"Defendant Ms. Stacy shall start." The judge called. Ms. Stacy got up and ruffled some papers before speaking.

"I would like to call Dr. Carlisle Cullen to the stand." Carlisle went up and stood next to the chair on the left of the judge.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" Someone asked, holding up a bible. Carlisle placed his hand on it and said very firmly:

"I do."

"Now Carlisle. You and your family have been here a total of 2 weeks and a half?"

"Correct."

"What did you first notice about Bella, and what happened when you first met her?"

"Edward had taken her to my house because she had hurt herself in lunch and wanted to see if anything was wrong. I noticed above all that she had numerous bruises and scars across her body."

"Your honor I have pictures taken by Carlisle on that day of many, if not all, the cuts and bruises that she had that day." And with that Ms. Stacy set some pictures on Mr. Wilson's booth, witch he took and looked through.

"You're honor; may I ask Dr. Cullen a few questions?" Charlie's Lawyer asked getting up.

"If Ms. Stacy is finished with her questions." The judge said and Ms. Stacy nodded before sitting back into her previous spot and letting Mr. Brown (Charlie's Lawyer) pace back and forth.

"Mr. Cullen, how often had Bella been at your house during the time that Charlie was at his friends, the Black's?"

"She has been sleeping over and been spending a lot of time with my younger children, Alice and Edward." He said and that made the Lawyers eyes sparkle.

"And has she had any other injuries?" The lawyer asked. Bella was far to ashamed of the way she had acted to want to bring up that night when she ran away so Carlisle and Emmett fixed up her mothers tomb, so that it was as good as new and not going to cave in again. After that it had been decided that we would keep that night a secret.

"None, but the broken leg by Charlie." Carlisle said very firmly.

"Really? Bella, may you come here?" The lawyer asked and Bella stood rather slowly before walking over to the lawyer. She felt like he was going to kill her.

"May you remove you're shirt?" The lawyer asked and Bella looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?" She asked a little shook up.

"Mr. Brown I do not believe that is suitable-"

"Just to see her right arm your honor." He cut in and the judge nodded. Bella slowly removed her small white jacket to reveal a short sleeve shirt. But that's not what took all the attention. It was the big bruise that covered her right arm.

"How did she get this?" He asked tracing the bruise and making her flinch.

"An accident down the stairs. I'm sorry. I forgot about that."

"Did you? Or did you do it yourself? How do we not know that _you _are hurting Bella? It seems odd for a new family to just move to a rainy town. You could murder innocent girls like her and go from town to town without anyone any wiser." He said, and Carlisle looked very pissed off. At least he had better control then Esme who actually got up.

"How dare you! I would never hurt my daughter like that and if you ever even think like that again I'll-" She was going to say 'eat you' but the judge cut her off just in time.

"Mrs. Cullen, Please sit down and Mr. Brown, refrain yourself from accusing." He said firmly. Esme sat down angrily and Jasper put a hand on her to calm her down. However, it did not go unnoticed that she didn't take back the things she said.

"I'm sorry your honor." Mr. Brown said and went to sit down.

"No further questions." He said finally and took a glass of water. Ms. Stacy got up and looked at her papers again.

"I would like to call Mike Newton to the stand." She said, watching as he got up surprised and did his vows.

"So Mike, you have been in the same school as Bella since kindergarten?"

"Yes."

"What have you observed in Bella?"

"She was always alone and never talked much. She would wear the same outfit multiple times and her clothes always seemed bleached. Not only that but I realized that all her close where long sleeved and she never wore any shorts or short sleeved shirts. When she was in her 7th year at school, she started wearing clothes that were really big on her. When we asked her why she wore them she would say her dad gave it to her and it was more comfortable then it looked." Mike finished, still looking down.

"That is all." She said and looked to Mr. Brown.

"No questions." He said, and Mike went back to his seat.

"I would like to call defendant Alice Cullen to the stand." Ms. Stacy said and Alice gradually skipped to the stand with grace and elegance that had most women in a wishing trance. She did her vows and sat down again with matching elegance and Ms. Stacy began her questioning.

"Within that week with Bella, what where the events that happened?" Ms. Stacy asked and Alice explained with the most innocent voice she could, which was incredible even for a vampire. She was always such an amazing actress.

"Bella had come over for her head to get checked when she had fallen over. Then when we found out her dad was at the Black's, so she stayed at our house. We went to the mall and had fun and then Bella got sick, but she's better now." Alice said and skipped the part where we gave her a new room. It was totally unbelievable, even with Alice's voice.

"Did you find out Bella was abused or did she tell you?" Ms. Stacy asked.

"A little bit of both. Bella talks in her sleep and we confronted her when we found out." Alice said and gave a look that made everybody want to cry.

"I don't want my best friend to go though that. I want to stop it." Alice said and made a sobbing noise, bending her head in between her knees to make it look like she was holding her face in her hands to stop herself from crying. When she came back up, tears where starting to come down her face and I could tell by everyone's thoughts that no one wanted to see her cry.

_Ha, ha, ha, the fake tears never fail. _Alice thought, and I had to hold in a laugh.

"No more questions." Ms. Stacy said Mr. Brown got up.

"Alice, you have known Bella for no more then 2 weeks, correct?" Mr. Brown said with a firm voice that made Alice's sweet face oh so more innocent.

"Yes."

"And in Alaska, did you have friends?" He asked and Alice took a little time deciding what to say to that.

"No, I always liked to stay with my brothers and sisters."

"And someone who dose not wish to make one sure fell in love with a small talker like Bella pretty fast, would you not agree?"

"She just kind of clicked like a puzzle piece. What are you implying?"

"That again it is very odd for someone to want to be so nice to a girl they barely know."

"Is it a crime to be nice?"

"No, but odd and strange, and it is sometimes not best." He said and took Alice's hand, pulling her roughly up.

"Let me check your pockets." Mr. Brown said, and Alice had no choice but to let him go though her jacket pockets. He pulled out the fake teardrops for everyone to see.

_I thought her eyes didn't look very red. _He thought as he set the fake tears on the Judges desk.

"No further questions." Ms. Stacy took that as her turn and got up.

"I call my last defendant, Isabella Swan." She said and Bella limped up in a cast. She had to lean one of the crutches on the desk to put a hand on the bible but soon enough she was sitting in the seat and fidgeting nervously.

"Isabella, how long has your dad been hurting you?"

"When I was a baby he put up with it but once I learned how to walk he started hitting me. It was just here and there but the older I got the worse it became."

"Why did you open up to the Cullen's more then anyone?"

"I've never felt so safe with anyone before. They cared."

"How did you get that cast on your leg?"

"When- when Charlie got home he found out I'd told someone and shot me." Tears were streaming down her face at this point.

"How do we know that's the truth?! The Cullen's could have told her to say that!" Mr. Brown cried.

"Over ruled!" The Judge called.

"I have here the bullet used to pierce her your honor! You will find it had Bella's blood on it." Ms. Stacy took a small bag that had inside it a small bullet. She set it on the judge's desk and continued.

"Bella, if you could pick what family to go to, which one would it be?"

"The Cullen's!" She said in a heartbeat. I knew Jasper could feel how happy and proud we were and was refraining himself from getting up and giving Bella a hug right there and then.

"Very well. No further questions. Your honor." She said and sat down.

"Bella, is it?" Mr. Brown asked getting up.

"Isabella, to you." She said and he looked slightly taken a back.

"Very well. _Isabella_. Can you tell me why you have never reported your 'abusive' father before now?"

"He told me it was my fault. My fault she was dead. I had to give him myself for her place. A life for a life." Bella said, the tears coming down harder and slightly distorting the way she talked.

"There is no document of your father buying so much alcohol as you said he did. Why is that?"

"I'm not sure…" **(The Black's own a wine store and Billy doesn't keep a document of the alcohol he buys. The Black's didn't know Bella was abused and don't believe it. **

**They're with Charlie but Jacob is having second thoughts. Billy's not because he thinks the rumors of the Cullen's are true and believes they're going to eat Bella. **

**Just throwing that out there. I'm a huge Jacob hater but I will respect him and only make him evil when necessary) **

"And even though, you are at the hospital more then an average person. In the past years you didn't go to the hospital as often as you're making it sound. I have a record of 3 times this year so far."

"He hits, nothing extreme with weapons all the time. Sometimes it adds up and I get seriously hurt. Charlie is a police chief and knows when a person needs medical attention or will die." She spoke firmly, almost confidently.

"Do you deny being clumsy?" Mr. Brown asked, now strengthening what he had left.

"No. But-"

"You're Honor. I have here pictures of Charlie's house the week before when it was being searched by the Children's Aid Society, and I think you will find the house very nice, especially Bella's room." Mr. Brown had a sly smile on his face that I wanted desperately to wipe off.

"No more questions, your honor." He said and sat back down. That sly smile was still there.

"I would like to call Charlie Swan to the stand." Ms. Stacy said and Charlie walked a little too fast up to the stand so that Bella still didn't have time to get out.

"Bells, let me help you." He said in a sticky sweet voice and Bella flinched away.

"Don't touch me." She warned in a menacing voice and Charlie had a good pretend face of hurt, but under it there was something else… enjoyment? Fury? I couldn't tell as he sat down and his expression became sad.

"What happened to your wife the night Bella was born?" Ms. Stacy asked in a harder tone then she used before.

"She died. She was too weak and her heart gave out." Charlie spoke as a tear fell. This was real sadness. He had loved Renée and he was not hiding it.

"In her medical records it said her heart was fine throughout the whole birth."

"It gave out after." Charlie stuck with that. He was getting annoyed.

"It said in your paperwork that you where very aggressive as a child."

"Kids used to gang up on me. I was defending myself."

"Can it be that you hurt her when you were drunk and couldn't think straight?"

"I don't drink very often and certainly not as much as they're making out I do."

"Do you know why Bella would want to go to the Cullen family, regardless?"

"I think they are the ones threatening her. As you saw before she has a bruise that's too big to have happened before I had gone on vacation to the Black's." Charlie had thought his story through.

"Can you explain the gun shot and the bloody bullet?"

"That one was a complete accident. I thought I had put the safety on and when I went to put it up when I came home from work, it went off at Bella, who was greeting me by the door." Oh yes, he had really thought this through.

"No more questions." Ms. Stacy said, looking very angry with herself and even more so with Charlie.

"Do you have any defendants that have not been called Mr. Brown?" The judge asked and he nodded.

"I call Dr. Koutras to the stand." Mr. Brown called and he got up, shaking and scared.

"You were there when Bella was born?"

"Correct."

"And what where the expressions when Renée and Charlie saw their child?"

"During the birth Charlie was very worried for Renée, and loved that she was so happy. Charlie…-" Dr. Koutras's eyes came into contact with Charlie's and he glared at him before Koutas stuttered out.

"Loved his child just as much." He finished quickly and he looked like he was going to break down.

"No more questions." He said and the doctor practically ran off to his seat, even falling on the one step. It wasn't hard to know that Charlie had threatened him, but the judge just thought it was stage fright.

"I call Billy Black to the stand." Mr. Brown said and he rolled up with Jacob pushing him. It was hard to get him up the step but he did it and the vows.

"Billy, you have been Charlie's friend since kindergarten. Correct?"

"No, Charlie was always shy as a child. He was scared at me 'till he saw me looking at a fishing catalog in grade one and we've been best friends ever since." He said and laughed as Charlie blushed.

"Was Charlie violent as a kid?"

"He was always reasonable but he did have to defend himself."

"Have you seen Charlie disrespectful?"

"Never."

"No more questions or defendants you're honor." He said and they both sat down. There was a good minutes silence when he judge finally made up his mind and I gasped.

"I leave Isabella Marie Swan in custody of her father, Charlie Swan, but he will go through 9 months of Police training." And he hit the desk to end the session.

**Gaaa!! Don't kill me! I couldn't resist! And it was unfair trial because Judges think it's better if kids stay with their parents and they ALWAYS side with cops! So don't go yelling at me saying. "Why didn't Bella win!? I'm going to kill your ass!" **

**BETA LEAVES NOTE HERE - **I agree, they don't often see past the truth. At least not from all the films and such that I've watched. Great chapter, I loved it, and it was really well described/written. )

**Go back and make a list of the facts that help Charlie and the other facts and see witch piles bigger! Come on! **

**-Half Bella's body is bruised and Carlisle 'forgot' to mention it. **

**-Alice's caught with fake tears. **

**-They say Charlie's been drinking but there's no proof. **

**Its how my stories unfolding. Speaking of which! We are almost at a close to 'The white house sanctuary' so please vote on my poll so I know what story to write next! **

**I was very moved with a lot of the reviews and that's why I posted early! I love you guys! Keep reviewing and I'll post early again! **

**I HOPE THE CHAPTER WASEN'T TOO BORING!! **


	17. Chapter 17 Darn Trees

**Chapter 17 (Damn trees) **

B.P.O.V

_What, no. _I thought. This couldn't be. I couldn't be going back to my father. Oh god no!

"No!" I screamed, and Charlie glared at me as I clung to Edward. The Cullen family had walked over to me and I was sobbing; muttering over and over again as Edward rubbed circles into my back.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" I repeated. Edward muttered something I couldn't understand through my sobs.

"Bella, lets go." Charlie said with a bitter/sweet toned voice, and grabbed my arm. At first his grip was gentle, but as I tried to pull away he ended up dragging me out the court room door with me screaming at him to let me go the whole way.

"Edward, help! Please." I said the 'please' in a soft voice and saw him take a step forwards, but Emmett put a hand on his shoulder.

_Why is Emmett stopping him? _I thought and looked back at them once more with my big brown eyes before Charlie yanked me out of the building.

"Get in the car." Charlie said, but without waiting for me to react he shoved me in like a rag doll. To him, that was all I was. I was his rag doll of Renée, all because I looked like her. I didn't even bother trying to struggle as I sobbed quietly. I was going to die and I knew it. Charlie was driving extra fast which was an indication that he was mad. We were on the highway home when something came out of no where and fell in front of us.

"What the-" Charlie began, but I didn't hear the rest as two things happened at once. The car slammed into something big and someone pulled me out before I could scream… or even blink for that matter. When I opened my eyes Edward had me in a tight grip. I looked at him and then at what was happening in front of us. Emmett had knocked a tree onto the road so that Charlie would crash, and they could get me out before anything happened to me. That's what he was whispering to me in the court room. The other thing I noticed was that the car was on fire and Charlie wasn't coming out. I don't know how but I knew he was still alive in there and I needed to talk to him before he died. It was the perfect twilight and a dark gold mist had formed over the horizon. It was amazing how the flames glowed against the moonlight. Edward let me go when he saw that I was okay and I ran to the car. Edward was too preoccupied with the spreading fire to notice. I got into the now open door, ignoring the flames threatening to burn my skin, and saw that Charlie had bashed his head against the wind shield, and from the looks of it had cracked his skull. Blood seeped through several wounds, each different in size and depth. But some how he was awake and for the first time in so long, he looked completely somber.

"Renée would be so ashamed," There was love and passion in his voice that I knew to be for my mother. I wanted to help him. I wanted to smile the way he did at his wedding and for the first time I knew how.

"No, Charlie. She'll forgive you. She'll do it because she knows I forgive you. See, she's still smiling." I said and handed him the open locket. He looked at it with so much intensity that I felt the tears in my eyes weld up for a different reason than the fast ascending black smoke. Somehow it didn't matter to me, all of what he'd done.

"You look so much like Renée," he gasped, "Bella, kill me. Get me back for what I did to Renée." He was choking at this point, and I could do nothing but stare at him. He raised a weak arm to pull out his gun before giving it to me. He then took the locket that was in his hands and tied it around the handle, hands shaking throughout the entire procedure.

"Bella! Get out of the car before it explodes!" Alice called, and I felt something pull at my ankle but I didn't turn away from Charlie to see what. I couldn't.

"Kill me and then go with them, but always remember Renée loved you with all her heart."

"No, Renée had enough love in her heart for the both of us but you just couldn't see it before it was too late," I told him, and without taking my eyes off him I pulled the trigger. The shot blasted at his temple, and as his body collapsed against the seat, he wore that same smile he had on his wedding photo, softer now but it was still there on his lips.

Charlie was dead.

Before that could even register my actions there was a shocking scream as two cold arms pulled me out onto the pavement and covered most of my body as an explosion went off in the background. I cowered into Edward's chest; somehow knowing it was him, as his words and the fire crackles rung through my head at the same time.

"You're so stupid! (Kiss) How could you do that to me? (Kiss) I though (Kiss) I thought he had shot you (Kiss)." Edward was frantic as he mumbled things through kisses, which he planted all over my face.

"I had to tell him I forgi-" I was cut off with a violent coughing fit, and I coughed frantically. Edward held me tighter as he stood up.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered in a more serious begging tone. He looked so beautiful. He had a black smudge across his right cheek and his hair was even more on the wild side. In the background was the car on fire and it looked straight out of a 'James Bond' movie, only James was far too sexy for his own good in this picture.

"Bella, give me your jacket." Alice said and I did as she told me. She threw it onto the car wreck and then took out a pocket knife. I didn't bother asking why she had one on her.

"Hold still." She said, and without warning she cut off all my hair that went past my shoulders. Now I had shoulder length hair.

"This will make them think you died with Charlie. We'll tell everyone that we are moving again after your funeral." Alice explained as Edward looked at my hair with much disapproval.

"Let's go home." I whispered, and the Cullen's nodded as we heard the sounds of sirens in the distance. On the way home Edward kept sighing as he played with my hair.

"Edward, it's really okay. Alice will fix it up and it will look better then ever." I explained as Edward twirled a strand between his fingers.

"I know, but it was so beautiful long." He said with another sigh and kissed the strand before letting it fall back in to place.

"Edward, I want to keep this somewhere for now until Charlie's funeral. Can you put it in one of the drawers in your room?" I asked, handing him the gun with the locket tied around it. We were pulling up in the driveway when a pixy opened the car door and pulled me out without even giving me a seconds warning. In this time I knew that I wouldn't be able to attend Charlie's funeral, but I'd find some way to say goodbye.

"I've been going over hair styles I could do, and found the perfect one! HA! Serves you right if you saw something you weren't supposed to Edward! That's what you get for trying to read my mind!" Alice yelled, and I could hear Edward's groan of disgust.

"Now come on! I have the best strawberry shampoo you have to try! And I get to use that expensive hair cutting kit I got in France when I went to study there! It's been so long!" She was jumping up and down. As we came to Alice's room, I saw Alice had changed her room into the ultimate beauty salon. On the nicely made bed were some light blue silk pajamas. On her counter had to be at least 20 different types of brushes, scissors, hair products, clips, stationers, curlers, and even some hair dye! When she pushed me into the bathroom there where15 different types of body washed alone. I was honestly too scared to approach anything. The bathtub was already almost full. I wondered how she did all this so fast, until Rosalie walked into the room with a shampoo bottle.

_So she had Rosalie help her… _I thought as Alice started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Alice! What are you doing?!" I screeched, and Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're covered in filth from the explosion. I've already seen you and we are all girls, now off with the shirt and into the tub!" Alice commanded and before I could complain I was pushed into the huge tub. I went to pull the clothes tighter around me but they seemed to have vanished, and then it hit me like the warm water. My dad was dead. I was safe, with the Cullens. I couldn't help it. I laughed and cried at the same time. I could see the strange 'Are you insane' look Rosalie was giving me, but all I could choke out through cries of ringing laughter was:

"He's gone." Understanding crossed their faces as waves of calm crashed over me. Jasper managed to calm me down enough that they could wash me up and sit me down on a chair in front if a mirror, even though he wasn't in the actual bathroom with us. I nearly had a heart attack. My skin was smooth and I had a strange look in my eye. _Happiness, maybe… _

I couldn't really place my finger on it but I was pulled out of my thoughts when Alice revealed the scissors.

"Don't move." Alice said, and snipped at a small piece before taking a brush and going through my hair with it. She blow-dried my hair straight, before working with scissors and cutting it again. My head felt so light now that it was so different. I liked it. After thinning my hair out she looked at it with semi approval.

"You don't suppose Edward would let me dye the ends and the back purple, would you?" She asked and his growl was even audible to my ears.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said sarcastically and we all laughed.

"Well voila! My work here is done. Feel free to change into your pajamas before going downstairs." She said, and they both left so I could change. **(Picture of hair on profile 'Imagine it a little longer so it touches Bella's shoulders') **

I got dressed slowly and carefully, liking the feel of being so clean, so light. _My new life… _I thought and looked into the mirror. Those sparkles in my eyes were still there, and I didn't know if it was the new hair or the fact that I was now, (not officially), but one step closer to being a Cullen. My life changed forever in the past few hours and I didn't know how much more it would within the next few. I slowly walked down the stairs and at the bottom was Edward sitting on the couch with a book. I had a suspicion that he hadn't been waiting for me, but as he looked up, I noticed that the book was upside down. His eyes looked at my hair and he gave a huge smile before consuming me in a hug.

"It will have to do." He mumbled, smelling the top of my head.

"I like it. It's less of a hassle but personally I would have preferred to dye it hot pink." I teased him and saw the disapproved look on his face.

"So, are you not going to kiss me because I have short hair, or because I'm orphaned? Take your pick." I teased. Edward leaned in to kiss me without a second thought. It felt so wrong saying the word 'orphan' and actually meaning it. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"What orphan? I don't see anyone in this house besides my children. But if I'm not good enough for you, then that's okay." Esme said in mock hurt at the bottom of the stairs with Carlisle's hand around her waist. Edward and I pulled apart, smiling at one another.

"Oh my god! I love you so much!" I screeched and jumped into Edward's arms again, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. We laughed as he walked me down the rest of the stairs, and once we were on solid ground, spun me in circles.

"I love you…" Edward breathed in my ear once he put me down.

"I love with all my heart." I replied and oh-so slowly, he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Woo-hoo!" Emmett yelled but we paid no attention. What did catch was the knock at the door.

"Hide Bella, it's the police!" Alice said in a low voice and I looked around frantically. Before I could find a descent hiding spot by myself, however, I was pushed under a table and over the table a red table cloth was draped over so you couldn't see under. I couldn't help but peek through the bottom as the door opened and Officer Heartly walked in with Officer White.

"Good evening officer." Esme said, as Edward got up from the book he was reading again. This time the book was the right way up.

"Mom, what's going on?" Edward asked and Alice and Emmett came down the stairs like they were just getting back from playing.

"We would like to ask you if you were on highway 1-40 at 9:25 PM." Officer Heartly asked and Esme looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why, no Officer. We took the 1-25 home." Carlisle said coming from his study with a big medical book in his hands.

_Ding! _

"Oh the cookies are done! If you'd excuse me." Esme said, leaving with Alice.

"Dr. Cullen, we would like to know if you have seen Isabella Swan." He asked.

"Not since the trial." Carlisle responded.

"Why?" Edward asked firmly.

"A tree fell in front of Officer Swan's car and he seems to have died. We found Bella's jacket and hair but was wondering if she might have managed to escape and come here."

"As I said before, we have not seen her."

"We are going to send a search party for her and if nothing is found by morning we will confirm her death. Would you like to help look? The poor girl is probably scared and alone and wanting her dad." At that last part I made a 'Yah right' noise without thinking which took his eyes around the kitchen/ dining area. I closed the red table cloth and tried not to laugh at Edward's slightly paled face when he saw me peeking. It was so funny I couldn't help a small giggle come from my lips and bit my bottom lip to shut myself up. I saw a dark figure walk to me and shut my eyes. _This was it!_

"Cookies, Officers?" Esme's voice rung out and the figure walked away. I let out a sigh of relief and bit my bottom lip once more to make sure I didn't laugh again.

"No thank you. We need to be going. Goodnight." They said and I heard a few goodbyes before the door shut and I burst out laughing.

"It really is impossible to keep you safe!" Edward exploded but I could tell he was saying that in a playful way.

"You can come out now." Edward added after I didn't move.

"No, I like it down here." I said with another giggle.

"Oh really?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Yes, you should come down here with your upside-down book and that amazing smelling batch of cookies." I said and before I knew it Edward was beside me with the book in one hand and a cookie tray in the other.

"So, you thought I didn't want to read it upside-down?" Edward asked, handing me the tray, and I leaned back so I was sitting against pillows he had somehow managed to bring as well.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said and he gave me that famous crooked smile.

"I was reading the book upside-down because it's more of a challenge." He explained, going back to his book. I shrugged and ate the cookies. It was a nice silence but after a while I was bored and attempted to read Edward's book over his shoulder, but he was flipping the pages too fast. I pouted and Edward laughed before flipping it to the first page and reading it out loud. I closed my eyes and imagined it. Turns out the book was 'a great and terrible beauty.' It was the first book in the 'Gemma Doyle Trilogy. **(One of the best books in the world! You NEED to read all 3!) **

I don't know how long but after a while I fell asleep, my head resting against his shoulder and, waking up to hear Alice call,

"A vampire named Victoria's coming with some friends."

**Ooooo cliffy! Yay! Charlie's dead! I know you all expected Edward or Jacob or Carlisle to save her but for once I wanted Bella to over come her problem without the help of Edward. So Bella had the honor of killing Charlie. **

**I hope the chapter was worth the wait! Pleas review! I loved the reviews I got last time! And I need help finding a fanfic. **

**I'm not sure about the name but it's where Edward, Jasper and Emmett are famous singers and on a tour. Bella is a monitor for a Cullen Chat site and gets complaints about this guy scaring people saying he's going to torture the Cullen's till they kill themselves. So Bella goes to a Cullen concert to warn them. **

**If you know what fanfic I'm talking about please tell me. **

**Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18 FINAL CHAPTER!

**Chapter 18 (Things that go bump in the night)**

**Gaaaaa!! Final chapter! I'm so upset! But I'm so excited to start a new fanfic. Thank you my amazing Beta for sticking with my fanfic. Hope we can work again sometime!! **

**Beta: Of COURSE we will!**

**Oh god! My fans! I love you more then I could say! I would name them all but the list would go on and on forever! I just wanted to say that I AM reading there and I AM in love with them. I hope I'll see some of you in my next fanfic! Its 'Bloody Pirates', Check it out on my profile!**

**So let's get back to the story…**

B.P.O.V

Edward and I got out from under the table quickly as the family came into the dinning room. Emmett laughed as Edward helped me out.

"Now, what were you doing down there?" He asked.

"Shut up!"

"And I always thought you were afraid of the things that go bump in the night." Emmett said under his breath, which caused Rosalie to smile.

"When will they be here?" Carlisle said, getting to the point.

"5 minutes."

"How numerous?" Jasper asked with an authority in his voice. He was in Major mode, much like in his past.

"2" Alice replied with that blank look in her eyes.

"Let them come!" Emmett said, flexing his muscles.

"The future just went blank!" Alice yelled, growling. Alice was so fierce in her tone that I winced.

"The whole house smells like Bella. We can't hide her." Rosalie pointed out, and it was Edward's turn to growl.

"They're here early." Alice gasped, and we all walked out the front door. We were standing there looking out into the forest as 2 figures emerged. The first was a boy and I paid no attention to him for I was glued to the red head of the small coven. She looked at me and smiled.

"Why hello again." She said and smiled at me as Edward growled.

"And look. The human has a pet." She added with a laugh.

"Who are they?" Rosalie asked me in a whisper that I strained to catch.

"I don't know the boy, but the woman attacked me the night I found out about this house." I explained.

"She's our property." Carlisle defended me.

"Oh, but I clamed her before you. And I can prove it." She said and took a few steps forward. Edward tensed up and she stopped.

"Look on her right ankle." She said and Edward tore his eyes away from her to pull up my pant leg and he saw the hand mark, the bruise that hadn't healed. Victoria had tripped me in the woods on the first night and for some reason the mark never left. **(Go to the first chapter if you want and it will say that Bella tripped and she saw a hand print of a bruise on her ankle.) **

At first I had thought it would disappear, but after a while I realized for some reason it had never gone away, and that frightened me.

"That's my power. When I hurt someone, that scar never fades. And when I bite someone, they never turn into a vampire. Instead, they burn in that fire for eternity." She smiled and most of the Cullen's flinched as they remembered the fire of their change, thinking of how it was hell alone for 3 days and the pain it would be to have to go through that for _eternity_.

"She's still ours." Edward growled.

"Do I sense a little love?" The male asked and the female burst out laughing.

"Awwww, how… perplexing." She said with a gleam in her eye.

"I have a deal. I will battle you for the death. Just you and me. The winner takes the girl and if you win, my coven will move away from this town _forever_."

"What are your names?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm Victoria and this is Laurent." She said and stepped forward.

"I'm Carlisle; this is Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella." He Carlisle gestured to each person in turn, and she smiled.

"So, her name's Bella. Well I don't have all day… okay, I do, but I want to get this over with. I've been waiting to eat her for some time now." She was pushing the Cullen's patience, and Edward growled before stepping forwards some more.

"Edward, don't." I begged, grabbing his arm. He couldn't. If he got hurt it would stay with him forever.

"Bella, don't worry about me. Please, just stay here for me. Promise you'll be here when I come back." He said and kissed me quickly before walking off. He didn't tell me he loved me; he didn't need to because he was coming back. He was going to come out of this alive.

Victoria and Edward circled each other. Both looked each other in the eye. Then both were gone and I heard a big crash like thunder or 2 boulders hitting each other. Then they were both in each other's previous spots. Victoria was rubbing her head.

"You better then I thought, but also incredibly stupid at the same time. James NOW!" She yelled and I felt something grab me from behind. A hand was on my throat and I was moved to the edge of the forest. My back was against a hard chest and I had never seen the Cullen family look so scared, so hopeless. And that's how I knew I would need to be strong and give them hope.

"This is my mate, James. He has the power to block others abilities from harming him." Victoria explained with a smile.

"Scared, love?" A masculine voice said just below my ear as a tongue licked my neck slowly.

"I don't get scared by small threats." I replied firmly, even though my heart thumped faster.

"Oh, I'm a small threat am I?" He asked as his grip tightened around my neck, hard but not enough to cut off my oxygen.

"The fact that you tried to prove yourself as something more by holding my neck tighter proves it. And the only reason powers don't work on you is because you don't think." I said, and smiled. Emmett smiled back and I winked even though the rest of the Cullen's looked worried.

"Don't look worried. His Victoria probably told him not to kill me." I grinned. James laughed.

"How did you work that out?" He asked.

"After all these years, she must want to kill me slowly. It's common sense, dip-shit." I said and saw something deep in the woods behind Laurent.

"And you're not the only one that can make a sneak attack." I said as the wolf jumped from behind Laurent and landed on him. In the state of shock Edward pulled me from James as Emmett jumped on him. Alice was happily dealing with Victoria. Edward caught me looking at small Alice taking on Victoria and laughed.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, I have the best fighting strategy. Jasper was a major so he knows how to fight. Emmett has his strength. I can read what moves they're going to make, and Alice can see it coming." He explained. The Cullen's seemed to know what he was talking about, so led me back in to the house, so I didn't have to see them finish the vampires off. I looked back when I heard James yell.

"Why weren't you afraid of me?" I couldn't help but smile as I turned around to see him facing 3 vampires.

"I decided that I'd enough of fear for an eternity." I replied, and finished walking into the house. Edward covered my ears and sung my lullaby just in case I could still hear. I still heard a few screams and started humming along too. A few minutes later all went quiet and Edward removed his hands from my ears before disappearing and reappearing with sweat pants that could only be big enough for Emmett. When we walked outside, Edward threw the pants to the wolf, who caught it with his mouth before running off. I looked around to see a big bonfire in the middle of the yard.

"How did you know I was going to attack?" A man with a strange haircut and bags under his eyes asked. I recognized him as Sam. He had been sitting at the very back on my dad's side of the courtroom.

**(Ha! I bet you thought it was Jake! Well I hate to burst your bubble but Jacob turns into a werewolf when Bella is 18 and at the moment she is 16. Sam was turned the day the Cullen's came so he's a new werewolf himself. The Elders heard about the adoption thing and went to make sure nothing went wrong.)**

"I read the Vampire Encyclopedia and remembered that there were only 2 things that could kill a vampire. Other vampires and werewolves. When I saw you it cliqued what you are." I answered honestly and he nodded.

"I had picked up their scent. Well if you don't mind. My girlfriend Leah's having her cousin Emily over for dinner and I can't be late." He said. **(Ooooo, Sam's about to meet his soul mate and Leah's about to get hurt! **

**P.S Jake will now not turn into a were-wolf because the Cullen's didn't stay long enough! Isn't it strange how fate and destiny can change because of something as small as how people meet?)**

"Thank you for your assistance. We could have lost someone very special." Carlisle said and Sam beamed.

"I knew the elders were over exaggerating when they said how evil you were. I'm glad I could help and let's hope our bond stays this strong. Don't loose that mouth of yours Bella!" He said with a wink and I blushed as he ran off laughing.

"Well, the dogs get kinder every year." Emmett joked and we laughed as Esme watered down the fire and Jasper took the ashes and scattered them in a nearby river. We walked inside and I felt tiered and energetic at the same time.

"You should take a shower and sleep now, love." Edward said and I nodded.

"Tomorrows a new day." I smiled.

"Tomorrow you're a Cullen." He replied with a larger smile.

"And for the rest of eternity." I said as his lips met mine. It was the most passionate and both out breaths came in short gasps. When we pulled apart the family was standing there with their arms open for a group hug.

_This is it. My story's getting the happy ending it deserves. I have a loving mom and a caring dad, understanding siblings and the love of my life. Now whenever I ran, it would be to get closer to my everything. _

_So here I was, running, just running, into the arms of everything I love… _

**THE END!!**

**OMFG! Its over! That's the end! Byebye! I want to cry! OMG! I hope you liked it wile it lasted. **

**I WANT REVIEWS! It's the last chapter! Please! And Vote on my poll cause if you don't then I won't be able to post the next story. **

**Well you probably want to know more about what they do after so here's a small summary. **

Bella and the Cullen's go to a small deserted Island for a long Vacation after the funeral. Bella and Edward are closer then ever as the family soaks up some sun! (And some how Bella still doesn't get a tan) 

After that they go to Canada and own a farm with big open arias. Bella learns to Horseback ride and Emmett grows strongly obsessed with beavers. (Much to Rosalie's disproval) 

At this point it had been a year and a half and Edward proposes to Bella! They get married on the beach at night and spend their honeymoon in Chicago! After that they go to Denali and Bella is turned into a vamp with the power to control other vampire's powers! As for the rest of eternity… It was a happily ever after… 

**Mooninthetwilight. **


End file.
